A Goddess Among Humans
by TasogareSheena
Summary: At every crime, every accident, every problem the Justice League met, SHE was here. A friend? A culprit? Or just a witness? It couldn't be a coincidence. What happen when they capture her?
1. Prologue

_Hey, it's me TasogareSheena. This is my fan fiction of young justice. This is the first fanfic that I ever posted but not the first fanfic that I wrote. I hope that you'll like it. __I'm sorry for whatever grammar or spelling mistakes you'll see. I want to thanks LL13 for your help._

_LazyLuck13: You're welcome TS! ^^ Now dear readers, I'm just here for the first time (and probably last time too) to ask you to please review this fic if you like it, cuz TS here is really scared and worried. If you like it, just review something like "I liked it!" or anything that would calm her. Though I'm not forcing you to do anything...Well, enjoy! ^^_

_Disclaimer:__I don't own Young Justice. I just own my OC._

_Summary:___At every crime, every accident, every problem the Justice League met, SHE was here. A friend? A culprit? Or just a witness? It couldn't be a coincidence. ____What happen when they capture her?__

* * *

><p><strong>Young Justice<strong>

"Sheena, you have to pass!"

"I won't go without you!"

"You have to pass for him."

"B-But"

"Just go!"

"No!

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around trying to find out where I was. Everything was white, the chair I was sitting on, the table in front of me and the walls. I tried to move my hands, but they were cuffed to the chair. I looked in front of me and saw a two way mirror.<p>

'Great. I'm in an interrogation room. What the hell did I do?… again.'

The door opened and five persons entered the room. I recognized them as Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Superman and Martian Hunter.

"That's what we want to talk about," said the green alien looking directly at me.

I looked at him weirdly. 'I didn't say anything. Is he crazy or something?'

"I read your mind, Miss."

'Oh, fuck! A mind reader! I'm so screwed!'

**Yes, you are.**

'I didn't ask your opinion, fucking voice in my head!'

**But things get ****funnier with my opinion.**

'No. With you things always get crazy.'

**You're already crazy.**

'… Shut up! And you know what? Get out of my head.'

**I can't.**

'Then I'm not talking to you anymore.'

**I'm you, so you don't have**** choice to talk me.**

'Well, fuck you.'

**I can't and... EWW! GROSS!**

While I was arguing with myself, Martian Hunter turned to the other superheroes.

"I think she has a split personality!"

**Of course, you do.**

"Shut up, voice!"

"...We have a place at Gotham's asylum."

I looked at Batman in shock. "You think I'm crazy?"

"Duh," Flash responded.

"News Flash, I'm not crazy."

"Alright, stop the lame jokes and let's get down to business," said Green Arrow

'It was not lame, just unoriginal.' "Alright."

"Why are you following us?" asked Superman.

"What? I'm not following you. I'm there 0.2 sec before you. So you **ARE** following me," I said, insulted.

Flash appeared beside me. "Are you saying that I'm slow?"

"Oh, no." Flash looked happy. "I'm just saying that I'm faster than you."

"Damn brat."

"Are you behind the recent attack ?" asked Green Arrow, trying to change the subject.

"If I was, I wouldn't let you catch me"

"What are you hoping to gain?" asked the bat.

"A good show?" I shrugged. "Look, I think we should stop the interrogation. First reason, it's going nowhere, and second reason, something is going to happen soon."

As soon that I say that, Wonder Woman entered the room.

"A robot is attacking the country! We need to go now!" They all got out, Flash telling me to stay there.

**Follow them.**

'Don't give me orders! But, I guess I should.'

I broke my handcuff and went down to Earth.

* * *

><p>I flew to the countryside. There I saw the superheroes on their knees, exhausted. The robot was a few feet before them. The enemy had a human form. He was golden and so was his armor.<p>

I landed in front of the Justice League's members.

**What are you going?**

'I'm saving them.'

**They'll know about your powers!**

'It's the only way to save them and you know that!'

The voice inside of me stayed silent.

I could feel the heroes' eyes on me, probably surprised.

I glanced at my enemy before moving my head to my right side to evade an attack. I jumped as soon as another blow was thrown. I landed and caught the fist aimed at my face. I used his arm to jump over him and kicked the lowest part of his neck. As soon that my feet touched the ground, all the robot's limbs fell one by one.

"That was the fastest fight I ever seen," said Flash

Then I saw a bug crawling out of the robot's head. I yelled and hit it with a tree trunk and before I fainted, I heard Flash say, "Never mind. _**This**_ is the fastest fight ever."

I woke up in a daze with the face of the people I saved in my sight.

"You have a lot to explain," growled Batman with a glare.

I sighed. I knew that I had little choice and that I couldn't go back in the past. I looked at the blue sky. I wished to be up there, flying but I knew I couldn't. The heroes were all around me and if I could get always from here, they would not leave me alone. No matter what I do, I'm trapped.

'What I'm supposed to do now, Jor-EL?'

* * *

><p><em>Hey, it's TS again. I hope you like it. <em>_I know it was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. __I promise. Please review and thank you so much for reading._


	2. Joining The League

_Hey, it's TasogareSheena.. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read my fic and the people who has reviewed it. Oh, and even though I said that this is a romance fic, it will not concentrate on the romance. I'm sorry for whatever grammar or spelling mistakes you'll see. I want to thanks LL13 for your help._

_Disclaimer:__I don't own Young Justice. I just own my OC._

_Summary:___At every crime, every accident, every problem the Justice League met, SHE was here. A friend? A culprit? Or just a witness? It couldn't be a coincidence. ____What happen when they capture her?__

_Pairings: Robinxoc and KaldurxRoy. ( I don't know yet for the other parings) Don't like don't read._

* * *

><p><strong>A Goddess Among Humans<strong>

In a video, a young girl with black hair was standing above a building, a black cape covering her body. Below her, Batman was fighting the Joker. The girl was watching the scene before her.

* * *

><p>There was a tense silence in the Justice League's meeting hall. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow were all sitting at the table in the room. I was sitting between Batman and Superman. Everyone was watching the video diffusing on the screen.<p>

"I'm totally not her," I said breaking the silence.

The video zoomed at my face. We could see my bright blue eyes.

"...You guys are stalkers, you know that?"

"An animal always stalks and tracks its prey until cornered to jump on it to skin and eat it alive...We need proofs to arrest you..." replied the martian.

I laughed. "I'm starting to love you, green man... It's starting to get boring. So, I'll entertain you and myself by answering your questions."

I looked around the room. The most important Justice League's members, who were not in a mission, were here. I could hear some movement and some talking in the base. The others members were probably listening to our conversation.

"What's your name?"

I looked back at Batman when he asked that.

"Sheena Selvaria Tasogare. I also go by Archangel."

"How old are you?"

It seemed that he was the one asking the questions.

"You want the truth? Well, I don't know. It's been a while since I celebrated my birthday."

They all frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Where are your parents?"

"Back home, I guess."

"You guess?" asked Flash.

I nodded.

"We had a fight since then I didn't really see them."

"...Where do you live?" asked the Dark Knight.

"On the street," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?"

Everyone was shocked. Well, everyone except the bat...and the green man (Fucking mind readers). I thought that he already knew. I was not surprised, after all, he is the Batman.

"Hey, it's not that bad. I mean, sure, I live with the rats and sometimes I met criminals, but they're not so bad. Especially when they know you can kill them pretty fast."

"What are your powers?"

I could guess that the bat wanted to go back into topic.

"Huh, no comment...?"

I received a glare.

"Okay. Okay. Hum, flying, super strength, super earning and super sight. Oh, I can do other things too like hacking-" Before I could continue, I was rudely interrupted.

"You are kidding! A kid your age can't hack."

I didn't know who said that, but that person pissed me off.

I looked at my golden bracelet and whispered something. It was barely audible. The system inside the bracelet came on. Three virtual screens appeared before me as well as one keyboard. I started hacking into the Justice League base. It didn't take much time before I entered their system.

After all, it wasn't the first time I hacked it.

"The auto destruction activated."

Before Batman could get up and stop the process, I did it for him.

"Auto destruction deactivated."

I looked back at them. "Never underestimate a 'kid'."

I gave them a glare. I hated it when someone called me a kid.

I got up and walked in front of the big computer that was in the room and leaned against it. I looked back at them. I didn't tell them the truth. Well something I did, but most of the time I didn't. I don't trust them and they don't trust me. It would be stupid of me to tell them about me when I don't know them personally.

Plus, you know what people say, "everyone has secrets, some more than others". I'm one of the people who as more secrets than normal. Not that I'm normal to begin with, but I should tell them something before they get suspicious of me.

"...I watched you because I found it weird that many superheroes could work together to save people or to fight evil. Soon after I started to watch you, I began gathering information. Who are you? Where were you born? What were your stories? Who were your family, friends?" I didn't know why I was saying that, but it's the only thing I can tell them without receiving useless questions.

"I asked myself those question and before I knew it, I knew all about you." Okay, what I said kinda got out wrong. Oh well.

"For example, Batman... Wait, I'm not that crazy. I don't want to die. I'll take someone else. Superman aka Kal'El, but he is also know as Clark Kent. His parents are Jor'El and Lara'El who died when Krypton was destroyed. He was found in his "star ship" by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. They took him as their child... When Superman is not saving the world, he is working at the Daily Planet."

I could see on their faces that they couldn't believe I knew so much, but I could also see that some of them was impressed.

"I think I made my point."

"We need to talk," Batman said to the others like I didn't exist.

They nodded. I couldn't see them talking. They were probably mind talking. Little creepy if you ask me.

**Oh! And what about us? Are we not mind talking too?**

'Yeah, well that's different and stop teasing me'

**Yeah, well, it's pretty boring.**

'When we get out of this trouble, we are going to find criminals to traumatize, okay?'

**Cool, I'm in.**

I sighed. I glanced at Superman and it was the first time I really saw him.

He looked like a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl. He was wearing a blue uniform with red and yellow S shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. I could only stare at him.

**What are you thinking?**

'What makes you think that I'm thinking about something?'

**Don't play dumb or I'll listen to your thoughts.**

'I was just thinking how much superman looked like him'

**You mean Jor'El?**

'Of course'

**Well, I have to say he really looks like his dad.**

'Yeah...I just can't believe it. God, it hurts to look at him. I mean, I feel like I am looking at Jor'El right now. Like he is alive, but he isn't.'

**Don't think about it too much or you gonna make you cry again.**

'Really funny.'

Superman turned a little and we had a eye contact.

* * *

><p>"<em>You sure I can touch your stomach without hurting him or her?"<em>

"_Of course, you silly."_

"_Well, sorry. I don't want to hurt you and because of that I could make him or her stupid."_

"_Don't worry. There. Can you feel the baby?"_

"_Y-Yeah. It kicked. Does it hate me?"_

"_No, the baby loves you."_

"_Well, I like them too. What sex it is?"_

"_He's a boy and we are going to call him Kal'El"_

"_Kal'El huh? What a pretty name."_

* * *

><p><strong>-na. Sheena!<strong>

'What?' I felt like I was waking up from a dream. I just couldn't believe I was lost in one of my memories.

**Geez! Finally! I was asking you if you think that Lara and Jor are proud of Kal.**

'What kind of question is that? Of course they are.'

**Well, I thought so too, but you're the one who knew them best. I wanted to be sure.**

'Yeah, right. Let just say I believe you okay.'

**I hate you and you better stop talking to me. It seems that they finished talking and are asking the martian to enter you mind.**

'Yeah, yeah and it's not like they can read my mind now that I'm blocking them.'

I opened my eyes that I forgot when I closed. The heroes were all standing before me. I must have looked confused because Aquaman started taking.

"We were talking about what to do with you."

"You know at lot about us," said the Wonder Woman.

"And you are not without skills," continued the Green Arrow

"Basically, we are asking you to join us."

Everyone turned at Flash.

"What? It's the true," said the red haired hero.

"Wait. What?" I was completely socked.

Superman approached me, a Justice League communicator in hand.

"Just as Flash said, we want you to join us."

"But, why?"

"If you are able to gather information about evil like you did for us, our life will be more simple."

"...I see."

'What do you think?'

**Why not join them? It's not like they gonna give up on you. I mean, a young girl sleeping on the streets is against their principles. Plus, I feel like we are going to have fun with them.**

'Oh, yeah? Like what?'

**Pranking them and you could look after Kal'El for his parent.**

I sighed. I was already watching over him, but now it would be more easy for me and we both knew that.

'I hate it when you are right Hakuto.'

**Well, I love it when I am right. So come on, join them for their sake.**

'Yeah, okay, I mean, what is the worse that can happen?'

"Okay, I'll join you." I took the communicator. "Can I go now?" 'Please say yes.'

**Please say no**

"No."

I pouted at Superman.

"We can't let you leave on the street, so you are going to live with Batman," said the amazon.

I laughed. "You are kidding with me right?"

When I saw their serious face and Batman's glare, I knew they were not.

**You see? It just got worse.**

'Stop laughing you bitch! Or did you forget that you are going to live with him too.'

**... Fuck.**

'That's what I was thinking too.' I turned my attention to the League.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. You want me to live with the bat so that I can sleep under a roof, but I bet it's also so that he can keep an eye on me, right?"

They stayed silent.

**Bingo! You are so bright when you want.**

'Thanks...Hey!' I heard laughter in my head. 'Well whatever I just want to relax already.'

"That's what I thought. Well, I'll let you know that I don't trust you guys too." I turned to the Dark Knight. "Can we go? I'm tired of this."

He nodded and we both went to a Zeta-Beam.

* * *

><p>When we both arrived at the Bat cave, there was an older man waiting for the Batman who has taken out his mask to become Bruce Wayne.<p>

"Welcome home, Master Bruce and you must be young Mistress Sheena."

"Yes, you must be Alfred Pennyworth. I heard about you." I gave him a bow.

"Alfred, take her to her room so that she can sleep. I have work to do." Bruce went to his bat mobile and went out of the cave. He probably went to patrol Gotham.

"Follow me."

Alfred made a quick tour of the house and we made it to my room, where he left me telling me to call him if I needed anything.

I looked around the room. There was a bed and a few pieces of furniture.

'Huh, if I'm going to live here, I'm going to change my room a lot.' I sat on my bed.

'Hey, Hakuto?'

**What is it?**

'Don't you think is weird that they didn't ask us about the robot who attacked them?'

**They are probably doing tests on it, but they won't find anything and I don't think they know you know something about it.**

'I hope you are right. Good night.'

**Night.**

I walked to my room's balcony. I looked up to see the stars.

"It seems that trouble is always following me, right?...I wish that you were here Jor'El."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Please review and I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. Bye, Everyone.<em>


	3. A Little Bird

_Hey, it's TasogareSheena.. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read my fic and the people who has reviewed it. Thank you too, LL13._ _Sorry for taking so much time to post this chapter hope u like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I just own my OC._

_Summary: At every crime, every accident, every problem the Justice League met, SHE was here. A friend? A culprit? Or just a witness? It couldn't be a coincidence. What happen when they capture her?_

_Pairings: Robinxoc and KaldurxRoy. ( I don't know yet for the other parings) Don't like don't read._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Little Bird.<strong>

1st April 7:50 pm

It had been 13 months since Sheena had joined the Justice League.

At first, the league didn't trust the girl at all. When she gave them information, they were cautious. The more her information was true, the more they trusted her. And before Sheena knew it, she had become a trusted member of the league. It also has 13 months since she lived with him.

At first, it was awkward between them, but they started to get close. Hell, Sheena considered Bruce as a father figure. He had done more for her than her real father had ever done. She also got close to the League. She thought of them as her uncles and aunts.

Sheena was currently standing in front of the computer in the Bat cave.

She was wearing a black vest, a tiny black skirt with white legging and tall black boots.

"You are sure about this?" said Oliver who was in the computer screen.

Oliver called Sheena for information about a criminal. It had become the obvious thing to do because she was an information broker and was the best of her kind. She had many contacts that help her to get the information she wanted. There wasn't one organization that she hasn't infiltrate with her agent.

Basically, she knew everything that was going on or that was going to happen. Sheena made life easier for her teammate. So, the league always goes to her when they needed help.

That was what Oliver was doing. He got the information he wanted, but he was teasing the information broker.

"Of course, I'm sure! Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" said the black haired girl annoyed.

"An impolite brat who can't respect her elders."

"Why you son of a-"

A hand covered Sheena's mouth before she could finish her curse. She looked back and saw Bruce in a black suit.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get ready."

Sheena took Bruce's hand of her mouth and glared at Oliver. "It's not my fault. It's that idiot who call me in the last minute for information and he dared to doubt my sources."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the Green Arrow.

"I'm just teasing her."

"What! Oh, you're so going to regret it."

Oliver felt that he was going to get it. "Well, I'll get going. Bye and thanks." He log out.

"We must get going before we're late," said Bruce before Sheena could add anything else.

"Fine, but I advise you that I'm going to prank him."

* * *

><p>Sheena and Bruce arrived at Haly's Circus. They both arrived before the meet the Flying Graysons. Though Sheena's mind wasn't really there, she was playing a prank to get her revenge. Soon, they both arrived to the capitol where the circus members were. Every member of the circus was there as much as Sheena could tell. She slowly got her mind off her prank and remarked that everyone's eyes were on them. Sheena blushed at the attention and got close to the Bat, seeking some protection.<p>

"Ah! , welcome." A tall man with white hair came before Bruce, greeting him.

"And may I ask who this lady is?"

"Sheena Selvaria Tasogare. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Jack Haly kissed Sheena's hand before asking a question

"Tasogare you said?"

"You know of us?"

"Who hasn't? The Tasogare are the richest family in the world. We performed for your family, but may I ask why a Tasogare is here?"

"She's my goddaughter. She came living with me because of family matters," Bruce answered.

Jack nodded in understanding before leading the guest to The Flying Graysons.

They were 6 persons. Jack introduced them to Bruce and Sheena. There was John Grayson, Mary Grayson and their son, Richard "Dick" Grayson. There was also Richard Grayson, Karla Grayson and their son, John Grayson.

Sheena heard them talking, but she was only looking at Dick. Her heart beat faster just by looking at his short black hair and dark blue eyes.

'Why does my heart beat faster?'

"Sheena, let's get going," said the dark knight, breaking the angel out of her thoughts.

"All right." Sheena was starting to leave before she was stopped by Mary.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

* * *

><p>Sheena was flying. She was trying to forget the conversation she had with Mary. Then she felt something vibrating in her pocket. She stopped flying and took out the cell that Bruce bought her.<p>

Where are you? Texted the man.

I'm flying. I was stressed. Don't worry. I'm coming back soon.

Sheena sighed and let herself float in the air. She let the wind pass through her hair. She concentrated on the voices coming from the carnival.

"The Flying Grayson."

"They're so good."

"Dad, look, they are flying."

Sheena smiled and let herself be soothed by the voices then she heard a metallic sound. The girl shrouded. She was in a circus. It wasn't the first time that she heard a sound like that. Then gasps and screams came to Sheena's ears. She put her arms to her ears, trying to protect herself from the noises.

"Dick."

"No!"

_BOOM!_

The angel jumped at the noise. She frowned.

'That noise sounded like a body falling to the ground. No… it can't be.'

The black haired girl flew back to the circus. She landed on the ground without being seen. People were running outside of the tent, panicking and yelling. The Archangel ran inside.

The first thing she saw was the Flying Grayson minus Dick on the ground. Their body limbs were twisted and the young Richard crying beside his parents body.

Sheena, getting out of her shock, walked to Dick, took him in her arms and whispered soothing non-sense to him.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise"

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the Flying Grayson incident. The only survivor was Richard's Uncle who is paralysed for life. Dick stayed one week at an orphanage before Bruce adopted him. The killer, Zuko, was not caught. Both Archangel and Batman are trying to catch him. So, Bruce didn't pass much time with Dick. That is until Sheena found something.<p>

"You found him?" asked Bruce in his Batman costume, getting out of the Batmobile.

"Why, hello Bruce. It's so nice to see you again. Dick didn't ask for you again this night," came the sarcastic respond.

"Sheena."

The girl sighed. "My contact saw Zuko at the circus. He is still there."

Batman nodded and the secret passage opened and Dick came in view.

"Oh, no!"

* * *

><p>"Let's talk about what you saw?" said the greatest detective. Everyone was in the living room where there was a paint of Richard's parents.<p>

"You're Batman, the Dark Knight. The world's greatest detective, that's you!" exclaimed Dick.

"And it's the reason why you haven't seen of me lately." Bruce kneeled before his ward who was sitting in a single sit couch.

"I don't want your childhood to be consumed by revenge…like mine was."

The young boy eye's widened before he looked at the man with serious eyes.

"You're going after Zuko, aren't you?" He looked up at his parents' painting before looking back at Bruce with determination and said, "No, that's for me. I want to make sure what's coming for him."

The black haired man eye's grew, surprised at the boy word before he got up.

"Maybe, we should finish this in the morning. It's late." The bat looked at Sheena who stayed silent at the conversation before walking away.

* * *

><p>Sheena sighed. She was in Dick's empty bedroom.<p>

"You are going after them?" asked Alfred as he saw the Archangel in her costume.

"Yeah, I'm worry." She went to the balcony, put herself in a sitting position on the metal bard as she draw her 6 light golden wings and her hair color changed to silver. "I'm coming right back." And she took off.

Sheena was flying back to the circus with her new outfit.

All in white, the girl flew through the blue sky among the few fluffy white clouds. A clothes of silk covered her chest and tummy, each corner going around her back to come to a knot behind her neck and waist. Her skirt, which she made with two rectangular pieces of silk tied together at each side of her hip, swayed when evaded a group of birds. A knee-length legging could also be seen under it. Sheena also had a few accessories such as a white silk clothes tied around her right upper arm, her golden bracelet at her left wrist and a Batman utility belt for her right wrist.

The girl landed before Dick and Bruce, not minding the look she got from the police officers.

"Awwww! I missed all the fun."

* * *

><p><em>Mary, John, Jor'El and Lara's death flashed before my eyes. Then, they were looking at me, bleeding from everywhere.<em>

"_You could have saved us."_

"_It's your entire fault."_

"_We could still be alive."_

"_You murdered! You shouldn't even be alive."_

_I looked at my hands and saw theirs blood._

Sheena woke up, screaming. She jolted upward and grasped her chest, breathing heavily. She looked around and saw Dick and Bruce beside her sleeping.

'That's right. Zuko went to jail and Dick had a nightmare, so Bruce and I went to sleep with him.'

**Nightmare?**

'Yeah.'

**You know it's not your fault they are death.**

'I could have saved them.'

**Sheena**

"No, stop! It's my fault! I should have saved them! I could have saved them if I wasn't flying! I'm just a failure Hakuto!" The angel didn't notice that she was yelling.

…

"I just know that you are not proud of me Jor'El." The thing that she did not know was that the two people beside her were awake.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and please reviews.<em>


	4. A Young Speeder

_Hello readers! ^^_

_Today is my birthday and I'm 17…I don't know if I should be happy because I'm becoming an adult soon or sad because I'm getting older. Oh, well._

_I decided to post my chapter on my birthday just for fun. I'm sorry if I took some time to post it. I had so many exam and homework. It was such a nightmare. But now at least I have some time to rest. _

_I'm thinking about doing some one-shot for my Goddess Among Humans fanfic but I'm not so sure. I'll think about it._

* * *

><p>A Young Speeder<p>

A young boy was in a small lab. He had some of the 'Flash' components in a table. He turned to his uncle.

"Was it like this when he received his powers?"

"Yeah but it was like one chance on one thousand."

A thunder cracked and rain began to fall.

The ingredients exploded and made a flash before the boy bathed in an electrically-charged chemicals mixture. Then everything went dark for the boy and the last thing he heard was a concerned voice calling him.

"WALLY!"

* * *

><p><span>Wayne Mansion<span>

Sheena was sitting in a couch. She was reading a book.

*Ding Dong*

The girl heard steps coming toward her.

"Sheena! Come on they are here." A small hand pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the main entrance of the house. Soon, she arrived with Dick still pulling her hand toward Wally and Barry who was talking with Bruce.

"Morning, Sheena!" said the red haired boy.

"Good morning Wally and Barry," came her reply as the little guest jumped his way toward her and took her other hand. Some people would think that having two boys holding her hands would be annoying after some time, but she thought that it was adorable.

Since Sheena and Dick meet Wally a week after Dick became Robin, they would always take her hands. Tough she never knew why. Was it because they wanted to seek some protection? Or was it because they simply like to take her hand? Was it because they thought that she was lonely? Or was it because they thought that she needed some affection?

Never mind the reason, she kind of like it. Not that she would say it out loud.

Wally and Dick turned to look at her and grinned. She blushed.

No. She probably said it out loud. After all, who could not love these guys?

"Sheena."

She looked at Bruce.

"We should get going if we want to get in time to Oliver's House."

She wished that she could fly there or take a Zeta- Beam. She always hates to take walk or take a car. It was not fast enough in her opinion.

She nodded at Bruce, it will be a long and boring trip.

"Come on then. I want to see Roy." Wally tugged her hand as he ran to the limousine dragging her and Dick. They laughed when the red haired boy almost tripped in the stairs even though they would fall with him if he did.

Well, it would not be so boring with those two around.

* * *

><p><span>Haper Mansion<span>

They arrived at their destination. They all went toward the door. Sheena stopped and looked at a window that was open. She tugged both Wally and Dick hand that she was holding and she made a gesture to the window when they both looked at her. The boys nodded at her, grin on their faces. They went to it and the angel helped the boys to enter it after she did the same.

What they saw was Oliver and Roy in a couch watching TV. Sheena, being the evil little girl she was, walked very slowly and quietly, then put her back against the couch. She looked and the two boys who tried really hard not to start laughing. She turned and got up slowly before yelling.

"BOO!"

"AH!"

The blond haired man jumped out of his seat and hit the coffee table with his knee while the red haired boy just laughed with the three intruders because he saw them enter.

"God! Sheena don't do that." Oliver scolded her while hugging his knee.

"You know she will just do it again even if you tell her not to do it," said Barry as he and Bruce entered the room after a servant let them in.

"Unfortunately," he replied, rolling his eyes as the girl grinned.

"Stop whining like a girl and let's go. Sheena, Roy, call us if something happen." Bruce hugged his ward.

"Take care Dick."

"I will," promised the boy before they broke the hug.

The other superhero said their goodbyes. As they left the group heard Ollie whining, "I don't whine like a girl!"

They laughed. When they calmed themselves, Wally and Dick hugged Roy.

"Hi Roy."

The red haired boy smiled as he hugged them back.

"Hi Dickey, Wally."

Sheena sat herself on the couch.

"Hey, guys. Why don't we watch a movie?"

"I want to choose the movie," said the hyper rapid kid as he ran to the DVD.

"No way Wally! You chose last time. It's my turn," said the acrobatic boy, running after his friend.

Roy sat beside the girl. "It's going to be a long day."

And it was a long day with laughter. All day long they all had smiling faces before each of them had to come back to their own house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*ring*<strong>_

Sheena moved a little in the bed.

_*****__**ring**__** * **_

She moved again.

_***ring***_

She opened her eyes and glared at the phone.

_***ring***_

She put her head under her pillow trying to get back to sleep.

_***ring***_

She took the phone and put it under the bed so that it wouldn't make many noise.

_*__**ring***_

She sighed tiredly. She told the Justice League to call her if something happened and they needed her help. She promised to answer no matter what hour it was and no matter where she was. She made them promise to call her and she made them pledge.

_***ring***_

She grabbed her cell phone.

"Yes?"

The voice on the other end choked a sob. "Sheena. I need you."

The angel got up not bothering to dress in proper clothes.

"Barry where are you?" she said, now fully awake. It was the first time she heard him cry. He never cries. Never. She knew something bad happen.

"In Central City Hospital. It's W-Wally…"

"What happened?" She opened the window and flew in the sky.

"After we got out of Roy house we went back to central city but Wally wanted to go police laboratory."

Sheena evaded some birds.

"We had some 'Flash' components and the a-accident happened again."

"Shit!" She flew faster. "Look. Call Oliver and Bruce for me, Okay? I'm almost there."

"Iris is calling them."

She landed; making sure no one saw her and entered the hospital.

"Look, I'm here." She closed her phone and ran to where Wally's room was after asking the receptionist.

Sheena entered the room and did not like what she saw.

A paled face Wally was in the bed, beside him was Barry holding his hand, tears on his face. She hugged Barry.

"How he is?" she asked quietly.

"Stable, but gosh I almost lost him," he said.

The angel smiled sadly at him.

"Barry how about you go buy a coffee in the cafeteria. I'm sure Dick, Bruce, Roy and Oliver are almost here. They probably used the Zeta- Beam to come here. So go greet them. I'll stay with him."

Flash sighed. He did not want to leave his nephew, but he really needed a coffee. "Ok."

Sheena took Wally's hand. She looked at him. He was pale and his body had some bandages. It was sad to see him like this.

She closed her eyes. It was a dream. No, a nightmare and she's going to wake up and he won't be in the hospital.

She opened her eyes, but he was still in bed. Soon, she was crying. Why? Why him? He's a good boy. He doesn't merit this. She just hoped that he was going to be okay.

She felt hands above her own. She looked up and saw Dick and Roy. Their eyes were red.

She smiled. No. He was going to be okay after all, this is Wally. She felt his hand move and turned towards him. His eyes were open and he was smiling at them.

Everything was going to be alright after all.

* * *

><p>"No way! I can't believe this," yelled a fully awaken Wally in his hospital bedroom, a few hours had passed since he first opened his eyes.<p>

"Shh! Don't yell. We don't want everyone on this hospital to know about our identities," said Roy, happy that his friend was okay.

Everyone was in the red haired boy's room. The adults were talking with each other while the kids of the group told Wally that they were superheroes or hero in training, in Roy case.

"Sorry." Then Wally was quiet.

The others looked at each other thinking that their friend was angry at them for keeping it a secret.

"Wally-,"started Dick before he was interrupted by him.

"That means you have wings," he said jumping up and down.

Sheena jumped a little.

"Yeah."

"Are they soft? Can I touch them? I want to see if they are soft. OH! That means that you can fly. Can you take me for a ride? I always wanted to fly, but now I can. It must be cool to fly. I mean, it can't be dull after all, you are flying in the sky with birds and planes. Can you fly as fast as superman? I bet you can. After all, you have wings. Wings! Did you take anyone for a ride? If not, can I be your first? Oh! But is it dangerous? No, it can't be after all you will not let me fall."

Wally started talking so fast that Dick and Roy could not understand him. Sheena could. She frowned. He said all that without taking a breath and he is still talking. She looked as his hand started to move fast. She smiled. She knew what was going on.

She put her hand on Wally's mouth to make him stop talking.

"Hey guys," she said making everyone listening to her.

"It seems we got ourselves a young Speeder."

* * *

><p><em>Well it seems that the chapter is finished. So what do you think? Was it good? <em>


	5. Independence Day

_Hello readers! ^^_

_I'm sorry if it took time to post this chapter. I had many exams after my birthday. So, I needed to study a __lot. I finished High School and I'm going to College.__ Anyway, now it's summer and I'm free. So I will try __my best to post chapters more often. Anyway, enjoy it._

* * *

><p>Independence Day<p>

_Gotham City_

_July 4, 12:00 EDT_

It was a beautiful day in Gotham City. In a park, children were playing, some parents were doing barbecue and others parents were watching their kids. But all of that happiness stopped when an icy chill came over them. Suddenly, an ice beam was shot across the park and froze a woman. Soon, everyone was screaming and running away from the treat as, one by one, people were getting frozen too.

Mr. Freeze stepped onto a large rock then looked down at a family standing before him, too afraid to run.

"Enjoying family time?" asked the bad guy as he lowered his freeze ray gun and froze them. "My family has other plans."

He slipped down and prepared himself to shoot people when a batarang hit his gun, making him stumble and lose his targets.

"Batman," Freeze said turning around. "I was wondering when you-" He stopped talking when he found no one in sight. He turned in many directions as eerie cackle filled the air. He fell onto the ground when Robin appeared from the darkness and jump on his helmet. As soon as the boy landed he threw two batarangs at his adversary, shattering the glass of the helmet.

"Oh, Boy Wonder," Freeze said as he slowly put himself on his feet. "The Bat and the angel sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but, I'm kind of in a hurry here," the little bird said.

"Kids, always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments, forever." The ice man raised his gun at Robin.

"Not talking to you."

Freeze eye's widened and he looked behind him as Batman and Archangel jumped or flew from the rock, both of theirs fists smashing the helmet.

Freeze hit the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sheena said rolling her neck.

Batman looked at her as Robin cuffed the knock out man.

"Did the others defeat the rest of the ice family?"

"Wait a sec." She began to type away her virtual keyboard, after a few minutes, she looked at her virtual computer screen. "Well, Green Arrow and Speedy have just defeated Freeze Boy. They are currently giving him to the authorities and preparing themselves to go to the hall of justice. Same thing for Aquaman and Aqualad with Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Flash and Kid Flash are running around Captain Cold who has stolen some ice at Central City."

Batman nodded. Then the trio watched as the police took Freeze to a cab to return him to Arkham Asylum.

"Can we go now? Today is the day," said Robin has he jumped to Batman shoulders after they were left alone.

* * *

><p><em>Washington, D.G.<em>

_July 4, 13:45 EDT_

They walked toward to Hall of Justice after using a Zeta-Beam. Even though Sheena had told Batman that she could take them there fast enough, he refused. He doesn't like when people carry him. Sheena and Dick tried to talk him out of it, but they ended up using the teleportation system. After all, you can't win an argument against Batman.

They walked until they saw four figures watching the Hall.

"Speedy! Aqualad!" The four people turned to see Robin and Archangel running toward them with Batman walking calmly behind them.

"Hey guys! Isn't this amazing?" said the bird, jumping on his feet.

"Robin," said gently the boy's mentor to calm him.

"Hey Speedy, Aqualad." Sheena gave them a group hug.

"Don't forget about me!" Robin complained as he joined the hug too. They all laughed (or smiled for the case of Batman) at his antic.

"It's good to see you to my friends," replied Kaldur as they broke the hug.

"Hey angel, Robin," greeted Roy.

"Hey," Green Arrow greeted them with a grin on his face. Sheena nodded at him and gave Orin a bow.

The greetings made, they all turned to the beautiful white and gold embroiled building. They all stood together and shared a comfortable silence as they all took the beauty of the Hall. Batman placed his hands on Sheena and Dick shoulders as he said, "Today's the day." He looked at them with pride even if Sheena is a member of the Justice League. He was proud of his children.

"Aw man!" Everyone turned to see Flash and Kid Flash standing behind them. "I knew we would be the last one here," Wally said, crossing his arms and pouting. Barry looked at his nephew with amusement.

"That's funny. Aren't you guys the faster person on earth?" said Sheena, sharing a laugh with Robin, Speedy and Aqualad. "Anyway, I'm going on ahead." She made a gesture to the Hall of Justice, ignoring the speeder pout. "I'm going to rapport our success to the League as well to my agents. I'm going to join you soon." Not waiting for a respond she ran to the hall.

* * *

><p>Sheena sighed. She finished the rapport in a time record and she was now relaxing in a couch in her personal room.<p>

'I probably should join the rest.' She thought as she stand and walk through the door. She barely got out of her room when a pissed out Roy passed in front of her. Confused of his angriness, she followed him.

"Speedy!" she called out, but the boy ignored her. She took his arm and turned him around to face her when he still didn't respond to her present.

Sheena looked at his eye and said, "What's wrong, Speedy?"

"Don't call me that!" Roy yelled. "I'm not Speedy anymore. I quit. I'm going solo."

"W-What? Why?" The girl knew that Roy and Oliver relationship wasn't at their best and that the two of them fight, but for Roy to quit, it must have been big.

"Did you know that the Hall of Justice is not the real headquarters of the Justice League? It's only a tourist front. Their real headquarters is in space," he said, ignoring her question.

"Y-Yes. Of course. I'm a member of the League so I know that. You didn't know?"

"No! No one of us 'sidekicks' knew."

Sheena froze. At first, she was confused. Why Roy would ask a question like that? But now that she received the answer, she was shocked. She was sure at one hundred pour cent that the mentor of the Justice League had told their partners. It seems that it wasn't the case and, for unknown reason, she felt betrayed and hurt. She could only imagine how Robin, Wally, Kaldur and Roy must fell right now.

"Roy" She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

There was a silent between them only to be broken by Sheena's communicator.

"All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

While Archangel was listening to Batman's orders, Roy walked away. Seeing this, the girl ran toward him and gave a device like her Justice League communicator to Roy.

"Look. I need to go, but please call me if you need anything."

He stayed silent then walked away with his gift.

"Well. At least, he took it. Now, it's time to do what I always do disobeying orders."

* * *

><p>Sheena entered the room where the sidekicks were while they were talking about going to Cadmus.<p>

"Just like that? We're going on a mission?" said Kaldur looking at Robin and Wally.

"We didn't come here for a play date," replied Robin. "So you're in?"

"I'm in."

Robin looked at Sheena who was hanging on a wall. "Are you in?"

"Of course," she said landing before the boys.

Kaldur and Wally jumped.

"Since when you're here?" the speeder asked a hand on his heart.

"Since the 'They're all about justice'."

"You're going to join us?" asked the atlantean.

"Of course."

They all smirked. They were going to Cadmus.

* * *

><p>The Cadmus building was on fire. The local firefighters were putting the fire out. On the second floor there were two scientist trapped. They were yelling to help them and get them down. A fireman spoke into a megaphone, "Stay put! We will get you out!"<p>

Suddenly, an explosion caused the two men to fall out the window. Fortunately, Kid Flash ran toward them, caught them before they hit the ground and carried them to the roof. As he set them, he lost his footing, but he got a grip on a window ledge. "Damn you gravity!"

"It's what's-his-name," shouted the fireman with the megaphone in his hand. "Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" Wally corrected. "Why is that so hard?"

Robin, Aqualad and Archangel arrived at the scene.

"So smooth," said Robin.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad questioned. "We need a plan. Robin-" He looked around to find the boy in question and Sheena had disappeared. He heard a cackle echo. He looked at Cadmus and saw them running along the top of the fire truck. Robin fired a grapple hook, placed an arm around Sheena's waist and swung them on the window ledge. They helped Wally and went into the building.

Inside they went to search for information. Wally and Sheena looked at a file cabinet. Robin went to a computer. That's how Aqualad found them.

"Appreciate the help."

"You handled it!" replied Robin, a smile on his face. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

Kaldur went out of the room. Sheena moved to get out too as she couldn't find anything. She was interrupted at the sound of an elevator. They all got out of the room. Kal was looking at the closed elevator.

"There was something in the-" he started.

"Elevators should be locked down," Wally said.

Sheena and Robin ran to the elevator.

"This is wrong," The boy wonder said, pulling up his hologram computer. Sheena looked after his shoulder. "Thought so. This is a high-speed elevator."

"It doesn't belong in a two-story building," The girl concluded.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad approached the elevator and pushed the doors open to reveal an endless tunnel of floors going underground.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin took out a grapple hook, shot it at the ceiling and went downwards. Sheena flew downwards as the others follow him.

At sub-level 26, Robin was at the end of his rope. They went to the edge and waited that robin finish hacking the security system. "Bypassing security….there, go!"

Sheena forced the door open. "Welcome to Project Cadmus," Dick said once they were all in the hallway.

Wally sped off into the hallway.

"Kid wait!" called Kaldur after the speeders.

Kid Flash skidded to a stop when he heard a noise and landed on the floor. Big monsters that looked like mammoth were walking toward somewhere. One of the monsters foot almost crushed Wally but he moved aside and went to safety. They all looked at the scene before them.

"No…nothing odd going on around here," Kaldur said slowly.

"Okay. Why hasn't my spy said anything about these things or the fact that this building has sub-levels?" Sheena cried when the monster left. No one answered her question. After all they all went here blindly and now they were in trouble, but it was too late to go back.

* * *

><p>Robin opened a door by hacking it. He stepped back a little at the sight before him, "Okay…I'm officially whelmed."<p>

Before them was a generator room. It was filled from the bottom to the top of the room with glass pods. Inside those pods they were creatures, producing some type of energy.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world…the real Cadmus isn't on the grid! They generate their own power with these…things," Wally explained to his friends, looking at the pods. "Must be what they're bred for…"

"Of course, even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth," Kaldur said.

"And this Cadmus created new life too," Sheena said, walking to a nearby computer with Robin.

"Let's find out why," Robin said as he plugged a USB wire to the computer. He turned his holo-computer and started hacking. "They call them Genomorphs." He looked through the files. "Whoa, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!"

Kid Flash came up next to him to look at the holo-screen. "They're engineering an army…"

"But for who and why?" Sheena asked confused.

"Wait! There's something else." Robin typed the screen, "Project Kr…augh, the file is triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" They turned their heads toward the voice and saw genomorphs and Guardian run to the room. "Wait! Robin? Archangel? Aqualad? Kid Flash?" Guardian said, confused.

"Least he got your name right," Robin said to his red haired friend, earning a glare from him. Sheena used this moment to download the information of the computer to her bracelet.

"Wait. I know you. You're Guardian. A hero," Aqualad said.

"I do my best," The man replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"I'm chief of security here. You're trespassing but we can call the Justice League. Figure this out." Guardian didn't look at Sheena, but he knew her eyes were on him.

"You're kidding right? You think the league will approve of you making weapons? Because I know that angel here doesn't," Wally asked.

"Weapons? What are you-?" Guardian was cut off when the genomorph, on his shoulder, horns became to glow. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" he said, pointing at the intruders. The genomorphs ran to their enemies.

Robin placed himself before his friend and threw a smoke boom. He shot a grappling hook up to a beam and escaped. Sheena flow out of the battle too and follow him.

They ran until they saw an elevator. Robin started hacking the system while Sheena stood behind him in a protective matter.

"So, what's on your mind?" The boy wonder asked all out of the blue. "And don't say nothing because I know there is something wrong with you?"

"It's just that now I understand why my spies didn't say anything about what was really going on here. That little genomorph controlled Guardian mind so the same thing could have happen with my spies."

"Guardian is your spy isn't he? Don't say no, you were looking at him with sad puppy eyes." Robin gave her a smirk.

"Hey! Don't blame. I felt betrayed by the fact that he told me nothing so I made him feel bad about himself with my 'sad puppy eyes'. He can't resist them. Oh! And don't tell the League about-"

Before she could finish, Wally ran toward them. "Way to be a team player, GUYS!" he accused, glaring at them.

"Weren't you guys right behind me? Sheena was." Robin said calmly as the elevators opened. They entered it. They saw Aqualad running from the Genomorphs pursuing him. He rolled in just before the metal doors closed.

"We're headed down?" he asked as the heroes looked at the numbers on the elevator. He and Kid Flash looked at Robin.

"Dude! Out is up!" Wally said, his finger pointing upward.

"Excuse me! Project Kr is down on sub-level 52," Rob said.

"This is out of control." Kaldur rubbed the back of his head. "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League."

They were all quiet. If the boys looked at Sheena they would see the hurt in her eyes. She felt a little hurt by the fact that they didn't really trust her to protect them.

The elevator gave a _Bing_ then the doors opened. A weird looking corridor appeared. Without saying anything Sheena ran out of the elevator, Robin on her toes. Wally looked at the dark tainted teen. "Well we're already here…" he said before following his friends. Kaldur sighed before he followed his friend too.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" he replied, birdarang at his hand.

"Halt!" A blue humanoid genomorph with horns appeared on the first hallway. The horns glowed red as he lifted two tanks and threw at the intruders.

They dodged it and Wally, Kaldur and Sheena ran to the second hallway. Robin threw his batarang before joining his friend. The elevator opened and Guardian and the genomorph ran out of it.

"They are headed for Project Kr!" The blue genomorph said.

* * *

><p>A female scientist walked out of a sliding metal door. Kid Flash ran around the corner, saw the woman and tried to stop, but he slid and knocked the women off her feet. Wally looked at the closing door. He grabbed a green tube and put it so the door remained opened.<p>

"Hurry!" he said to his friend, going pass the door.

They all went through and Sheena kicked the tube. The door closed behind them.

Robin was hacking a computer. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad countered.

"Uh…guys?" Wally was standing in front of another computer. "I think you'll want to see this." He pressed a button, light in a pod came on. They all were surprised.

"Wow," Robin said. Inside the pod was a clone of superman.

'No way.' though Sheena.

The red haired boy walked to the pod. "Big k little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton."

"That's definitely a clone," Sheena said sure of herself. The boys frowned at her before Kaldur turned at Robin.

"Robin. Hack."

"Right, right." The boy plugged in his USB wire into the computer. He hacked and gained access on the files. "Weapon designation 'Superboy', a clone force grown in… 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman." The boys walked to Robin while Sheena stayed close to the clone.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7" Robin continued reading the files.

"And these…creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the small genomorphs sitting above Superboy.

"Genomorph. G-gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education," The boy wonder said.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of…well Superman's…son."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said.

While the boys were trying to contact the League, Sheena was talking to Hakuto while looking at Superboy.

'**Why clones are always ****created to be a weapon.' **Hakuto voiced was filled with sadness.

'Remember what I told you, even if you are born to be weapon you can always change your fate. Be what you what to be. Not what you were born to be.'

'**Yeah. You're right… How do you think Kal-E****l will react?'** Before Sheena could answer her she heard Robin call her.

"Archangel, were you able to contact the League." Sheena turned to face them. She was confused, but didn't show it on her face.

"They don't respond. Sorry." She didn't try to contact them but they didn't need to know that. She's pretty sure that they knew they are gone. Especially since she didn't join the League at Zatara's Location.

"This is wrong," Wally said.

"We can't just leave him like this," Robin added.

"Set him free. Do it," Aqualad said after he saw Archangel nodded to him.

Robin typed into the computer and so enough the pod doors opened. Superboy clenched his fists. Sheena noticed that the G-gnomes horns were glowing. She knew that they were in trouble. The clone opened his eyes.

'**Look out. He's going to attack'**

'I know' The girl replied as Superboy flew toward Aqualad and pinned him down on the ground. Sheena made her wings appeared as the boys ran to Superboy who punched Kaldur. They grabbed his arms, trying to hold him back.

"Whoa, hang on Supey," Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side!" Robin added.

Superboy punched the speeder's jaw and sent him flying a glass tube, knocking him out.

"I don't want to do this." Robin shot a gas into Superboy's face. Sheena ran toward Wally to see if he was okay. Robin shot a teaser at Supey but he grabbed the wires and tugged, sending Robin toward him. When he landed in front of Superboy, the clone put a foot on him to hold him down.

Seeing that Dick was in danger, Sheena dashed toward Superboy. She hit him at the same time that Kaldur slammed his water hammer at Superboy. They sent him toward his pod. Aqualad started to help Robin up, but he passed out.

The dark haired boy walked slowly toward the two remaining enemies.

"We're trying to help you," Aqualad tried to reason him.

Sheena dashed toward the clone, but he took her flying fist. His other hand went to the left wing and pulled it, breaking the bones. The girl passed out in pain. There was just Kaldur left. He looked at him before launching himself to the atlantean who dodged his punch.

Kaldur threw himself at Superboy, knocking him to a wall. The clone caught his enemy punch and kicked Aqualad off him. Kaldur grabbed Superboy in a headlock and electrocuted him. Superboy growled and jumped up to the ceiling, trying to get Kaldur off of him. The dark tainted boy held on but when Superboy jumped a second time, he passed out.

The kryptonian walked toward the door and threw it open. Guardian, two scientists and the blue genomorph came to his view. The male scientist walked forward and saw the four heroes out cold.

"Atta boy!" he said to Superboy but what they didn't know was that Sheena wasn't out cold.

* * *

><p><em>The chapter is finished. Hope that you liked it. I want to thank all of readers that are reading this. I really like you guys! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring and putting the story on alert. Hope that it wasn't to bad.<em>


	6. Fireworks

_Hey readers! ^^_

_Like I said I post this chapter sooner that it was supposed to be. In a few days, I'm going to Portugal to see my family for one month. I hope that I'm going to enjoy __the trip. I'll try to post some chapter while I'm there. Anyway, enjoy it._

* * *

><p>Fireworks<p>

In a chamber, the heroes were suspending from their wrists inside the pods, Superboy watching over them. The boys were unconscious, but Sheena was awake. In her pod, she moved her six wings carefully. She flinched when she moved her injured wing.

'Yup, all the bones inside that wing are broken. I should consider myself lucky that Superboy didn't break my upper and lower left wing.' Thinking about the boy who broke her wing, she turned to look at him. Superboy looked at her too.

Before Sheena could say anything, she heard a voice in her head.

'Time runs short…you must awaken…you must awaken NOW!'

She heard Wally gasp and saw the boys awake.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash asked the clone.

Superboy glared at him.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Wally shouted.

"Uh… KF? How about not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin said.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-?"

"Kid, please. Be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not full control of his actions," Kaldur interrupted Wally.

Unknown to the boys, Robin pulled out a small pick-lock.

"What…What if I…" Superboy cleared his throat. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" KF shouted, surprised.

"Yes, he can." Superboy looked sharply at the red haired teen.

Robin and Kaldur looked at Wally.

"What? It's not like I said it."

If Sheena could face palm, she would.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically," The girl said, changing the subject.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things," Superboy responded.

"But have you ever actually seen them? Have you ever actually seen the sky or the sun?" the boy wonder asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind but … no." The clone looked at the ground. "I've never actually seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Kaldur asked him.

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him if he turns from the Light."

The heroes looked at each other. The boy had a shocked expression on their faces. Sheena didn't seem so shocked. Actually, she looked pretty calm. Kaldur looked back at the Kryptonian. "To be like Superman… is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond your solar suit…beyond your pod…beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy shouted angrily.

"It's not your home!"

The boys jumped. They turned at Archangel, surprised at her outburst. They looked at her and saw anger in her eyes. It's not the only thing they saw. Her bright blue eyes were still the same color but they had red in them and it scared them. "They have never let you outside to see things for yourself! We can show you everything you want."

"We can show you the sun," Robin said as he and the others got out of their shock.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon!" Wally corrected his friend.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Kaldur added. Superboy's eyes widened.

"No. They can't," the head scientist said as he entered the room with the female scientist and Guardian. "They'll be…otherwise occupied." He turned to the woman. "Activate the cloning process." She nodded and went to the machines.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," Robin said.

The scientist ignored him. "And get the clone in its pod!" He ordered Guardian. The hero went to grab Superboy.

"Hey, how come he can call Supey an 'it'?" Kid Flash protested. Sheena clenched her fist and bit her lips.

Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us," Kaldur pleaded.

Superboy shook Guardian's hand off.

"Don't start thinking now!" the scientist walked past the clone and a G-gnomes on his shoulder went to the clone's. "See," he continued. "You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me… well to Cadmus same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Supey turned and walked out of the room without a word.

The scientist turned to the woman who was busy working on the computer and nodded at her. She pressed a button, allowing four needles to enter each of the pods and entering the heroe's chest. They all groaned in pain as it electrocuted them and extracted their DNA, going into glass spheres underneath them.

"Where's double x?" the man asked as the blue Genomorph stepped out of the shadows, but before anyone could say anything, the computed made a weird sound.

"Warning! Unknown DNA coming from tube number four! Unknown DNA coming from tube number four!" The computer alerted.

"What the hell is going on?" the scientist asked.

"I don't know Mr. Desmond. The computer doesn't recognize Archangel DNA. It's not nor-" the woman started, but suddenly stopped. The people in the room could feel dark energy. They all could hardly breath and move. Sheena's tube and glass sphere exploded. They saw a silver shield surrounding the explosion before it disappear who knows where but no sign of the girl. Suddenly, Sheena appeared before the entrance of the room. She has her eyes closed. As they could see she had no damage of the explosion.

"Sheena," Dick whispered softly so that only the girl hear him. The cloning process stopped because of the explosion and the boys sighed in relief.

"**Shut up, Desmond!" **Sheena said. They all could hear her voice, but it was echoed with one that they never heard before. **"Superboy may be a clone but he has a right to choose his own path, his own future and destiny. And don't you dare call him 'it'. The moment he breathed, he bec****ame a human being."** She opened her eyes that became blue. Her pupils were really small and red blood. Gasps could be heard.

* * *

><p>Superboy walked down the hallway, heading back for his pod. He heard all what Archangel said.<p>

"Superboy," he heard Aqualad whisper. "You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is yours but ask yourself : 'What would Superman do?'"

Superboy stopped walking.

* * *

><p>Superboy ripped up the door, walked pass Sheena and went toward the pods.<p>

"I told you to get back to your p-" Desmond was cut off as he and the others were thrown aside by Superboy, knocking them out.

"Don't give me orders," Superboy growled.

"You're here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy looked at Wally for a moment. "Well, I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option."

Robin released himself from his pod and jumped down. "Ah…finally…" he said, rubbing his hands. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" KF asked. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button on the controls, opening Wally and Kaldur's pods.

"You get Aqualad," Robin told the clone. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled, but he broke Aqualad's cuffs as Robin worked on Kid Flash's.

Aqualad looked at Supey. "Thank you."

Superboy nodded.

Sheena talked for the first time since Supeboy entered the room. "We need to go. Now!"

The boys complied and ran toward Sheena, trying to not anger her.

"You'll never get out of here!" Desmond said as he started to get back up. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin turned with Wally as Kaldur and Superboy ran out of the room. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He shot three birdarangs toward the spheres holding their DNA.

"Seriously, what is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked. He ran of the room with Robin who took Sheena's hand and pulled her with him.

The spheres exploded as they ran.

* * *

><p>The boys and Sheena ran through the halls of Cadmus.<p>

"We're still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad said. "But if we can make it to the elevator-"

He was cut off as huge Genomorphs blocked their path. They stopped and looked back to where they came from to find Genomorphs blocking that way too with more of them coming.

Aqualad, Archangel, Robin and Kid Flash ran, evading the Genomorphs as Superboy started fighting them. The walls shook as the Genomorphs were slammed into the walls.

"Superboy! Our goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here," Kaldur yelled at Supeboy.

"You wanna escape?" he screamed back. He grabbed the leg of one of the fallen Genomorphs and threw it into two others, creating a path.

* * *

><p>Sheena kicked the doors of the elevator open. Robin took out a grapple hook, shot it toward a wall of the elevator tunnel and put a hand around Sheena's waist and took off. Sheena took Wally's hand as they went up, pulling him with them. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and took off. They all went up, but Superboy lost his momentum.<p>

"I'm…falling," he said surprised, as he and Kaldur started to fall down. Sheena, Dick and Wally's eyes widened from a railing where they stand. Robin shot a batarang to a wall and Kaldur grabbed a hold of it.

Superboy looked down. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," KF said. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

Kid Flash and Robin helped Superboy and Aqualad standing on the railing.

"Thank you," Superboy told them softly.

"Talking about cool, Sheena, your eyes are totally awesome. Even though they sacred the shit out of me," Wally said as they all turned their attention to the girl.

"Yeah, I was surprised when you changed your eyes to this color and when you started talking with a voice echoing yours," Robin said, looking at Sheena's eyes.

"Every day we learn that you can do something else that the power you listed to the League, but it is still surprising my friend," Kaldur said.

"It just happens when I'm really angry. I was a little angry by the fact that one of my wings is broken, but when Desmond started to talk, I saw red. I'm really sensible about clones. You say something bad about them and I want to kill you," Sheena said, blushing when the boys looked at her eyes observing them.

"I'm sorry about your wing," Superboy apologized.

"It's okay." Sheena gave the boy a smile.

The sound of an elevator coming down the shaft broke them all out of their thoughts.

"This will have to be our stop," Robin said.

Aqualad threw open the doors and the five of them made it out as the elevator whizzed past them. Genomorphs started to come down the hallway in front of them and they all turned and ran to the hallway to their left, Superboy and Kid Flash leading them.

'Turn left, brother,' a voice said in Superboy's head.

"Go left!" Superboy shouted at the hallway came close. "Left!" They all followed his directions.

'Turn right.'

"Right!" They all followed Superboy's order and found themselves into a dead end.

"Great direction, Supey. Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No, I-I don't understand," Superboy said, trying to apologize.

"Don't apologize," Robin started. He and Sheena looked at the air vent on the wall. "This is perfect!" Robin and Archangel finished together.

* * *

><p>"At this rate, we will never get out," Wally growled as they crawled through the dusty vents.<p>

"Ssh! Listen," Superboy whispered as they stopped in their tracks. As they listened intently, they heard the claws of some G-Elves screeching in the metal vent toward them.

"Let's move!" Sheena commanded.

* * *

><p>Desmond, Guardian and Double X ran down a hall. Desmond looked at a small computer screen in front of him.<p>

"Someone, Robin I wager, hacked our systems deactivating our internal security cameras but he neglected the motion sensors. The Genomorphs are closing in!" Desmond said.

They stepped into a bathroom.

"They're coming out in here," Desmond said. "We have them cornered!" He looked up expectantly at the air vent above them. Genomorphs fell out.

Throwing the genomorphs roughly aside, Desmond growled. "He hacked the motion sensors!"

* * *

><p>"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said, looking up from his holographic computer.<p>

"Sweet," Wally said.

"Still, plenty of room between us and out," Robin said.

"But, I have finally got room to move," Kid Flash put on his goggles and opened the door to a stairwell and ran up the stairs, the others following closely behind.

As the speeder ran, he came face-to-face with some G-Elves. Picking up his speed, he knocked them over, clearing the path.

"More behind us!" Robin said to the Kryptonian. Superboy stopped and turned to see a horde of G-Elves running after them. He stomped on the stairs, breaking it off, making the Genomorphs fall with the stairwell.

KF burst through a door of the stairway as alarms sounded and a metal door slid shut in front of him.

"Oh crap…" he slammed head first into it and tumbled about a few feet away.

"They cut us off," Aqualad noted.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Wally said with heavy sarcasm.

Superboy and Kaldur tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Robin worked on his computer.

"I can't hack it fast enough," He said.

Robin and Sheena looked behind them and saw Genomorphs approaching. Sheena kicked a door.

"This way," she said, the others following.

"Who knew that getting out of here would be this challenging?" Superboy said.

"The path to freedom is always tough but it is worth it," Sheena said, laughing.

'**It brings some memories.'**

'Hell, yeah!'

They exited into another hallway where they were surrounded by Genomorphs with Guardian in the front. Aqualad took out his water-bearers and the water formed into two swords and Robin took off some birdarangs.

The G-gnomes horns all glowed and the boys fell down unconscious. Sheena seems unaffected by the telepathic attack and went to Robin's side.

'Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind,' Dubbilex, the blue humanoid Genomorph, said telepathically.

Superboy opened his eyes and looked at double x as Sheena moved to his side. 'It was you,' he thought.

'Yes, brother. It was I who started the fire and led your new friends down to Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger…'

'And guided me,' Superboy finished. 'Why?'

'Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.' Dubbilex turned to Sheena. 'You, who held a great power and secret, will help him in his pact to freedom. You will protect him from everything and you will show him what freedom his. Do you accept this tack?'

Sheena stood up and looked at Dubbilex. 'I accept it. I will protect him with my life and I will show him the joy of living. He will be my family like the League and these guys are.' She promised him.

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumped off and Guardian shook his head. "What's going on?" he asked, dazed.

Aqualad awoke and looked at Superboy who stood up.

'Now it's only up to you brother. You have her to help and watch over you. So, what is your choice, brother?' Double x asked.

"I…choose…freedom…" Superboy said.

Sheena smiled and went to help Robin and the others to stand up.

"…feels like fog…lifting," Guardian continued.

Aqualad turned to him. "Guardian?" he asked.

The hero looked at them fiercely. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorph crowd parted to reveal Desmond and in his hand was a vial containing a light blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He threw back his head and downed the liquid in one gulp.

Desmond began to transform into a hideous beast. His skin ripped apart as a new grey skin appeared and his clothes ripped apart, leaving only his pants on. His hair fell off and his face morphed into a bald grey, red-eyed beast. It stood up and let out a loud roar.

"Everyone back!" Guardian yelled as he charged at the monster. It threw Guardian like a rag doll.

Superboy lunged at Desmond, but in his new form he was as strong as the clone. Superboy would throw a punch and Desmond punched him back. Superboy was thrown across the room. He immediately stood right back up and jumped. Desmond leapt up to meet Superboy and plunged both of them through the roof. Sheena jumped after them.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said as he took out a grapple hook and fired upward.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash held onto Robin's utility belt and was pulled alongside the Boy Wonder.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Kaldur jumped after them.

Superboy and Desmond were locked in a battle. They did not notice or care that the others had joined them. Desmond hooked his enlarged arm under Superboy's legs and threw him into Sheena who caught him.

The heroes stood up in a line. They looked ready for anything throw at them. Desmond growled at them and moved toward them.

KF ran and slid underneath Desmond's legs. Just as Desmond looked up, Superboy and Kaldur nailed him in the jaw. He started walking backward and tripped over KF who was behind his legs.

"Learned that one in Kindergarden," Wally said proudly.

Robin leaped over his friend's head and threw two birdarangs at Desmond. He blocked them and moved to stand up. A hand took his shoulder and threw him into pillar, breaking it softly and causing pieces of the roof to start falling.

Robin saw this. "Of course." He pulled up a holographic diagram of the room they were in. "KF! Guys over here! Angel can take care of him for now."

The boys raced over to Robin. The bird showed them the holographic diagram and showed them what they needed to do. "Got it?"

"Got it," they said in unison.

Superboy began to punch the pillars down; Sheena who stopped fighting the monster helped him. Wally distracted the Blockbuster monster while Aqualad began to water up the ground. Robin placed an 'X' on the ground with white chalk and Kaldur put water over it. Wally sped on over and skidded on the water, creating a path of water. Blockbuster fell right for the trap, Superboy and Archangel threw their fist at it and it fell to the ground with a loud thud, it was soon covered in water. Sheena put her arms in the air summoning thunder.

It looked up and it saw Aqualad's tattoos glow and electricity flowed from his arms and into the water. Sheena put her hands into the ground and a thunder came from the sky, destroying a part of the selling and toucheing the water. Desmond roared in pain as it was being electrocuted and it passed out from extreme pain.

"Move!" Robin shouted. The birarangs he had put in the pillars ignited and the roof collapsed on top of them.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to make it to the exit, Superboy grabbed Robin and Sheena and cowered on top of them, Aqualad doing the same with Wally, shielding them from the falling rubble.

The Cadmus facility crumbled to the ground with a loud boom. All that was left was large pieces of stone and some smaller bits of debris. Superboy's arm shot through the mess. As he stood, he threw off a large piece of the building aside as he and his friends stood in the fresh midnight air.

Their clothes were ripped from various places and they were covered in dirt and dust. They were all breading hard.

"We did it," Aqualad said, amazed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked. He and KF high-fived each other before they grimaced at the movement. A few yards away from them lay Desmond, still in the monster form but unconscious.

"See?" Kid Flash said to Superboy. He gestured up. "The moon."

Superboy stared up, amazed. Sheena calmed herself by the beauty of the moon and her eyes returned to normal. Suddenly, a figure appeared over the horizon flying straight toward them. As it came closer, they realized it was Superman.

"And Superman," Kid Flash continued. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superboy said nothing as Superman flew toward them the League behind him.

They all landed, Batman and the other non-flying folk being guided down by John Stewart, a Green Lantern. Flash zoomed just a few seconds afterwards, hands on his hips in a disapproving manner. Batman walked to stand behind Superman and motioned to Sheena to stand beside. She did.

Superboy walked toward Superman. The hero looked suspiciously at the boy who resembles him.

Superboy pulled up his ripped shirt to show the S logo on the front, smiling slightly. Superman eye's widened before they narrowed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman spoke up behind the man of steel. Sheena, angry that Superboy was being called an 'it', hit the Dark Knight.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," KF whispered.

"I am Superman's clone," Superboy said angrily. The whole League was shocked by this revelation.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Start talking."

* * *

><p>The Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Captain Atom escorted Desmond away. Superman stood away from the young heroes talking with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Sheena was talking with the others member of the League.<p>

There was a tense silence within the young heroes. No one was talking. Superboy was watching Superman.

The Martian looked back at the teen, before he placed a hand on Kal-El's shoulder. Superman looked sharply at his clone. Finally, Superman went over to talk to Superboy.

"We'll…we'll figure something out for you. The League-I mean…for now…I better go make sure that Blockbuster creature is squared away." Without another word, Superman turned and flew away.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said as he walked up with Flash, Aquaman and Archangel. "All 52 levels." They stopped before the teens.

"My agents will be part of the investigation too. I will inform them about those Genomorphs so that they will be prepared by those brains washing attacks." Sheena gave her friends a smile, but inside she was angry at Superman.

"But let's make one thing clear-" Batman tried to continue but was interrupted by Flash.

"You should've called!" he said haughtily, earning a glare from Batman, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again," Batman finished.

Wally looked at Sheena. "Why are they not lecturing you?"

"We made Archangel swore to protect you a long time ago no matter what she must do," Aquaman informed the teens.

Sheena walked toward the young heroes and put her arm around Superboy's shoulders. "That's right so it's their fault if I disobeyed direct orders. Well, to tell you the truth I forgot about this promise until they reminded me a while ago. So, why not use it at my advantage and escape lecture," Sheena whispered the last part to the boys and they smiled. "But Batman, sorry to say this, but these guys here will be doing this again." Sheena looked seriously at her teammates, family and the people beside her became serious again too.

"I'm sorry," Aqualad spoke up. " But, like my friend said here, we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman said firmly.

"Apologies my King…but no," Kaldur said just as firmly as his mentor, earning him a surprised expression from Aquaman.

"We did good work here tonight the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own with the assistance of our dear friend here, Archangel, we forged something powerful…important," Aqualad finished, clenching his fist tightly.

Flash spoke up, "If this is about you treatment at the Hall…the three of you-"

"The five of us and it's not," Kid Flash interrupted. Sheena looked at Wally surprised that he included her. Wally and the boys saw her expression and gave her a smile that said that she was a member of the team even if she was a member of the Justice League. Sheena smiled and used her uninjured wings to circle her friends.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke up. "It's simple: Get on board, or get out of the way."

The boys stood together, facing the League members.

"Sorry but I'm in their side. You must let them go. You can protect them forever from difficult missions, missions that could injure them. I'm scared that they will be injured by evil, but they need to learn to fly on their own," Archangel said and by her voice she dared someone to contradict her.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>

_July 8, 08:04 EDT_

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman explained. "We are calling it in service again since you four are determined to stick together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the new team members. "You will do it on League terms."

The four teens were now out of their costumes and into their civilian clothes. Secret identities and all except Robin, who still had on sunglasses.

Batman continued. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. Archangel and I will deploy you on missions."

"What about angel? Will she join us on mission, after all, she's a member of our team too?" Wally asked.

The boys nodded in agreement. Before Batman could respond a very familiar voice did it for him.

"Yes, I could join you, but not on every mission, after all, I'm still a member of the Justice League. That means that I have responsibility." They all turned too looked at Sheena who walked toward them. She had a white t-shirt with a jean. Her hair was back to black. Her injured wind was wrapped in bandages. "I will do League missions and I can join you on missions too because you guys seems to put me on your team. I can come to sleep here from time to time and I will train you guys too. Oh and even if you are my friends, I will not hold back. And like Batman said, I will also give you missions. As an information broker, I can give you missions that I give to my agents."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert," Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious missions," Flash said, standing behind Wally. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He touched the 'Flash symbol'.

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said. "Batman and Archangel need a team that can operate on the sly."

"The five of you will be that team. Not counting Archangel," Batman finished.

"Cool," Robin said then stopped. "Wait, five without Angel?"

Batman looked behind him and the guys turned to see Martian Manhunter walking in with a pretty green skinned girl.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Sheena explained, waving to the girl.

"Hi." Miss Martian waved back.

"I like this gig more every minute." Wally whispered to Robin though everyone in the room could hear him. "Welcome abort. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names. And the girl beside Robin is Archangel. She's another member of this team."

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said, putting her hands together. KF, Kaldur, Robin and Angel walked to newest member of their team.

Robin looked back to Superboy. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

The clone reluctantly came over. Miss M looked at Supey's black t-shirt with a red Superman logo and her shirt turned black with a red X on the front. "I like your t-shirt," She told him shyly.

Robin gave Superboy a soft hit on his chest with his elbow and put an arm around Sheena's shoulder. Wally did the same thing but with Superboy and gave a smile. Kaldur and Sheena looked at the team before looking at each other.

"Today is the day," They both said.

* * *

><p><em>The chapter is finished. Hope that<em>_ you liked it. Hope that it wasn't to bad_


	7. A Harsh Revelation

_Hey, guys! This is TasogareSheena._

_Sorry that it took time for this chapter to be updated. I had so family drama. If you know what I mean. I'm really close to my family so when bad things happen or when family said bad things about each other's. I become really sad. So, I couldn't concentrate on my fic but now that it is over (Well not over but I'm not in Portugal anymore so I don't heard so many bad things) I can return to my fic._

* * *

><p>A Harsh Revelation<p>

_Mount Justice_

_August 19, 19:50 EDT_

Sheena arrived at Mount Justice to find that no one was there. Batman told her to take a day off. So, she went to see her friends while the dynamic duos were patrolling Gotham City. When she walked in the cave, she saw no one there. She then asked Red Tornado where they were. He told her that they went to investigate the disappearance of Kent Nelson. She was now currently lying in the couch in her Archangel costume and lost in her memories.

* * *

><p><em>Star City<em>

_July 19, 10:00 PDT_

"Fourteen days later you decide to call me," Sheena said as she entered Roy's new apartment. "And it's only to help you choose an apartment. I feel really loved."

"Oh please, I didn't just call you for that," Roy teased as he and the girl sat on different couch in the living room. "I called you so that you can pay me the largest apartment."

"Oh, so you just love me for the money?"

"It's not like you need it."

"That's true." She nodded. Roy needed it more than her and this apartment was really worth it. It had three rooms, a big kitchen, a big living room and a vast washroom. It was probably more that the boy needed but she always gave her friends the best she could.

"I heard you declined the offer to join the team," Sheena said.

"You always know everything." Roy shook his head. "Are you here to tell me to join them? That what I'm doing is useless?"

"No. Why should I? Superheroes have always started to work alone. Well, there could be an exception but still." Sheena shifted in her seat. "I don't think what you do is useless. You are saving and helping people. You're doing what you can. Plus I understand how frustrating it can be when the person you love as a father hides things from you and threats you like a sidekick." She silenced Roy when he tried to say something. "Don't. I know that you love him, even if he's not father of the year. You're just angry at him. I'm angry at the League for hiding the fact that the Watchtower is our true headquarters."

There was a silence when the girl finished talking.

"I heard about what happen at Cadmus. I asked one of your agents," he quickly said when Sheena raised an eyebrow at him. "So your wing is okay?"

"Yes. It had healed some while ago but Bruce wants me to take it easy. So, I just stayed home and I can't go to the Watchtower and Mount Justice. I'm on forced vacancy for one more week. "

"Lucky you." Roy laughed.

"I guess." She laughed too.

"Hey, Roy?" Archangel asked after they finished laughing.

"Hum?"

"What would you say about working for me?"

* * *

><p>Sheena got out of her thoughts when something cold had touched her forehead. She looked up as the cold thing was lifted away and saw Roy in his Red Arrow costume. She sat up and took the can of coke that touched her as Red Arrow sat in beside of her.<p>

"I didn't think that you would come here." Sheena drank a little.

"You texted me saying that you were bored. So, I came to see you." Roy replied.

"I didn't hear the computer read your designation."

"You were lost in your thoughts and by the way you need to change my designation. I'm not Speedy anymore," the red haired boy said, angry.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "When I have time to kill." She took the remote control and opened the TV.

"So how are they?" Sheena didn't ask who the 'they' were. She knew it was about the team. She didn't bother to say 'Oh, you care about them?' because she knew he did even if he doesn't say or show it.

"They are okay. They got a new member named Artemis, Green Arrow's niece, but I think you know her quite well after the 'Dr. Serling Roquette accident' especially when you treated her by saying 'Do not hurt my friends'. It was quite cute."

"I'm not cute," Roy said blushing as Sheena laughed. "Anyway, it's your fault that I meet her. It was you who told me to give the team information about the Fog, the nanotech weapon. "

"You needed to meet her. The sooner the better."

"Well, Oliver didn't waste time to replace me," Roy scoffed.

"He still cares about you," Sheena said softly to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Watchtower<em>

_August 9, 02:00 EST_

It was a peaceful night for the League. The Justice League members were sitting in the meeting room. They were talking to themselves. They were drinking and enjoying themselves. They were waiting for a member, but then she made quite an entry by yelling at Oliver.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sheena glared at the blond haired man from the room entrance.

"What are you talking about?" Green Arrow was confused. He didn't do anything to piss the girl off and she was really angry because she was cursing.

"Are you that stupid that you can remember what you have done?" The girl began to walk toward her target, but Superman and the Green Lanterns stopped her.

"What did I do?!" Oliver said. He started to think. Right know Sheena was the kind 'you hurt my friend you son of a' pissed. He didn't hurt anyone. The only thing he has done was to take Artermis to Mount Justice then Roy came-.

"Oh…" that was the only thing he could say as he paled.

"Oh?" Archangel voice was calm before her anger rose again. "'Oh' is the only thing you can say right now?"

"I have done anything wrong."

"Of course you have." Sheena pushed the people holding her and approached Oliver.

"It hasn't been that long since Roy has quit being your sidekick." She was face to face to him.

"You follow him saying that you want him back and that you are sorry." Each time that she finished a sentence she hit him on the chest.

"You always call him. You send some people to make sure he's alright. Then suddenly, you find a girl who can fight with a bow and you decide to make her your new sidekick, showing him that you have replaced him!" Sheena took his shirt and pulled him to her. "So tell me why I shouldn't be pissed?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Oliver said quickly as Sheena went to punch his face. He closed his eyes waiting for the shot, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sheena's fist before it was move for him to see Sheena's confusing eyes.

"You didn't do this on purpose to hurt him?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh." Sheena let Green Arrow go, making him fall on his ass. She had a grin on her face.

"Sheena," Batman growled.

"I'm sorry for making you fall. You have my deepest apologizes even if you deserve it," The girl said, pouting knowing that she had to say sorry because her Daddy demanded it. She jumped and ran toward Batman and stopped before the man.

"Did I apologize correctly?" she asked.

Bruce nodded before he went to pet Sheena, making her purr in satisfaction. The rest of the League sighed in relief. Sheena's anger slowly disappeared when Green Arrow told her that he didn't hurt Roy on purpose. They all knew, including the angel, that Oliver loved Roy too much to hurt him and went he did, he always feels guilty after and tries to correct his mistakes even if sometimes he can't, but it's the intention that counts. Sheena knew that that's why she calmed herself by dropping him.

The heroes laughed as Sheena's left leg was trembling in happiness at the petting.

"It seems the league had got themselves a dog," Flash said. "Wow!" He flashed to his right barely evading a knife.

"What did you say?!"

The night was eventful as Sheena ran after Flash all night and tortured him when she caught him before he escaped.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Roy asked.<p>

"Nothing. "

"Sure," he said disbelief on his voice.

They watched a few TV shows. Neither of them said anything. They were in a comfortable silence, laughing together on jokes or funnies pub. Roy turned to look at Sheena. For the first time in a while, he looked at her. He looked at her long silver hair that stopped half her back length. He looked at the blue eyes that reminded him and the others of the ocean. She was taller than Robin, but smaller than Wally. Her body was perfect. She didn't have any imperfection. She really looked like an angel. Roy paused.

Actually, she didn't really change those past years. When she changed her look was when she did it by her own mind. Well by her magic if you asked her, though Wally laughed and said that magic didn't exist.

He and the others 'sidekicks' tried to learn more about Sheena by reading the files of the Justice League. At first, it said that she was a human, spying the League movement. Thought after she joined the League, it said that she was a Kryptonian. Though, the League didn't have any evidence expect her power that seemed like Kyptonian power. Well, the League seemed pretty sure that she was another survivor of Krypton. Superman was really happy that he had another friend of Krypton. Batman wasn't really sure about this. So, he asked her in a meeting. Her response didn't really help.

"_You think I'm from Krypton? Really? Why thank you…I'm happy that you think so. You just made my day Bat," __s_he said, truly happy according to the report.

After that response, the League stated to question themselves. Was she really what they thought she was? Some member didn't really trust her. They though that she was an assassin sent by someone who wanted to kill them, especially Clark.

If you asked them why, they would tell you that she had the perfect cover, having Kryptonian power. Kal-el would be happy to have another survivor of the planet and he would have his guard down then she would just wait for the right moment before killing them, but that mistrust didn't stay for long. They all trusted her when she was almost got killed protecting them from evil. They would always remember that day.

They were on the ground, exhausted. The bad guys laughed as they were holding a large piece of Kryptonite, weapons ready on their hands. They all closed their eyes when weapons were fired. They were ready to die, to receive incredible pain, but it never came. They opened their eyes and saw a bloody figure barely able to stand on her feet. They realized that it was Sheena, the girl they made swear to not come out to the open, to not fight evil even if she could do it. They thought they were protecting her and themselves, but in the end she was the one protecting them.

She stood on her feet, shaking. She had bullet wound almost everywhere on her body. She had burns from laser guns and for the first time they saw six wings on her back before the girl fell into the ground. That day they didn't have any mercy for the bad guys. Superman and Martian Manhunter took the girl to their base, Mount Justice while the others finished the battle. The rest of the League arrived went Sheena went into operation. It was a though night. There were moments when the doctors thought they were going to lose her, but she made it through the night. They could only see her in the morning so there was some tension while waiting for the sun to come out.

When morning came, the League came to Sheena's room to find her awake, her body full of bandages. She turned to them and gave them a smile and said "I never knew that guns could hurt that much." After that day, they never questioned her loyalty and they were protective of her, but they never stopped trying to find out what she was?

They gave up the 100% Kryptonian theory after that battle; some of the bullets were made of Kryptonite and of course there was also the wings that made them give up. Ever since then they made some theories about what she was and as time passed, Sheena demonstrated other of her power, making them more curious. Each time they went to talk to Sheena about their theories, she would just say things that didn't help them at all or she would just evade the question.

When the sidekicks met Sheena, they were curious too. Roy knows that Wally, Dick and Kaldur really want to know what she is. They tried to ask her some questions or give some puppy eyes look (on Wally and Dick case), but she didn't answer them either. On Roy case, he was curious for sure. After all, who doesn't want to know from what planet she comes or if she is a lab subject or if she is a descendant of multiple races? But he wasn't curious enough to pry. If Sheena didn't say anything until now it's because she has her reason. That's probably why she felt more at peace with him. Roy didn't look at her with curious eyes and he never ask question. He just did what a friend is supposed to do. It's not like Sheena hated them for it. She just found it annoying.

"Roy. Oh Roy," Sheena said in a singing voice, capturing the boy attention.

"What?"

"What were you thinking? You have been in your thoughts for quite some time."

Roy hesitated. He knew that Sheena hated when they talked about what she is, but there was no one here. So, he might talk to her about it. It wasn't like he was going to talk the truth of out her. And it wasn't like her secret would be out today.

"Well, I was thinking about you."

"Why, thank you Roy, but I can't return your feelings, plus I know you're going out with someone." She gave him a wink.

Red Arrow hit her in the arm. "Ahahaha…very funny and that's not what I thinking about."

"Oh? Then what?" Sheena shifted to look at Roy right in the eye.

"I was thinking about what you are."

Sheena face fell. "You too? The League and the team are questioning me more than before. Well, except Batman."

"Does Batman know your secret?" The red haired asked.

She laughed. "I don't think so. Even if Batman knows everything, he doesn't know my secret, but he knows more than he should."

"I'm not surprised, but do you mean by 'The League and the team are questioning me more than before'." He knew that they were wondering about her, but that must.

"Well, they are not always asking me questions. Actually, they have stopped, but… I know that they are talking about me sometimes and when they don't, there's always that curiosity that rest into their eyes, but they don't know it." She played nervously with her hands. "They first thought I was a Kryptonian, which was normal because the power I first told them was like listing those people power. After I was greatly injured, I show them other powers."

"Wings, shifting, breathing under water, element manipulation, talking to animals and other things," Roy started to say, but stopped because he really didn't remember what all her friend could do.

"Yeah, but they never really thought about it. I mean, they knew it was weird, but they never questioned about it because we had better to do like fighting crime. They started to investigate more after the Independence Day."

Roy listened carefully, because it was rare that Sheena opened up like that, but when she talked about Independence Day, he had to speak up his confusion. "Independence Day? That was when you rescued Superboy from Cadmus right?" He continued went the girl nodded. "What did it have to do with you?"

"Didn't someone tell you about the mission?"

"No."

Sheena sighed. Sure, Roy has gone solo, but it doesn't mean that he shouldn't receive mission reports. He should be aware of what happens around him. It was official, she was going to give him access at the mission reports. Sheena then started to explain to him what happen.

"Wait. So, when Cadmus tried to take your DNA. The computer couldn't recognize yours, saying that it was an error and your eyes changed color when you were pissed. It's cool."

"Yeah, well, it's nice that you have that opinion, but it's not normal when a computer can't recognize your DNA. So since then the League have their claws at my back even if they try and fail, by the way, to hide it. I understand why they act like that, but they could just thrust me and let me tell them when I felt ready."

"And when would you be ready to tell us?"

Sheena sighed in despair. She clutched her hands at her hair. "I don't know. If I could, I will never tell you, but I don't think I'll ever be ready for the truth to get out again," she mumbled.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the 'again', but put an arm around Sheena to comfort her. But what both didn't know was that the truth would be out sooner than anyone, especially the young angel, expected.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>

_August 20, 03:00 EDT_

Sheena breathed deeply. She was lying on the couch with Roy, who had his arms around her waist. He was sleeping. Something that Sheena wished to do, but she just couldn't get her anxiety out of her to fall asleep. She only gets like that when something bad is going to happen and feels like the bad thing that is going to happen concerns her.

Archangel shook her head and nuzzled Roy's chest. She had to sleep even if she could go on days without sleep. She had to sleep and relax herself. She nuzzled once more her friend's chest and started to relax and sleep started to get to her.

"02- Batman. 04- Flash."

Sheena opened her eyes and sat up as did Roy, rubbing his eyes.

"06 – Aquaman. 07-Martian Manhunter. 08- Green Arrow. 11- Zatara."

Roy looked at Sheena as the computer read the heroes designation. "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"13 – Black Canary. 15 Captain Marvel. 16- Red Tornado. 18- Atom. B01- Robin."

Sheena and Roy waited a few minutes before the newcomers came. They all stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked not so kindly.

"We could ask you the same," Flash said a grin on his face, ready to tease the archer.

"I called him here. Anyway, I thought you were all on missions." Sheena turned to her comrades.

"We have finished them, but we received a message from a League member saying to meet here," Batman replied.

"A message? I didn't send one. So who did?"

"Recognised 17 Doctor Fate, B02 Aqualad, B04 Superboy, B05 Miss Martian, B07 Artemis."

"Nabu." Sheena growled as he came into the room. "Why have you taken Wally's body? Get out!"

"Archangel, don't worry. I will not take your friend as a host. He's not a good suitor to be the next Doctor Fate. I'm just here to tell the League and your friends the secret you tries to hide."

Kaldur, Superboy, Megan and Artemis entered the room went the Lord of Order started talking.

"Angel's secret? You mean what she is?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Nabu, you don't have the right to say anything. It's not your secret to tell."

"Maybe not, but you can't keep quiet about it forever."

Sheena looked down. "I…I not…It's not the right time."

"It will never be the right time." Doctor fate turned to the other persons in the room. "Are you not curious about it?"

The residents of the room looked at each other in guilt. They were curious. It's not like the secret was too big to say.

"It seems you are. Well, I should begin to talk."

"Nabu," Sheena warned.

"Archangel can't be human. You all share that idea right, do you know why?"

"Because of how many powers she holds. A human body can't handle that many powers," Barry said. Relief could be seen in his eyes.

"That is correct. She can't be a Krytonian either. She is not vulnerable at Kryptonite."

"Stop! They don't need to know. They can't know!"

"It would be too long to list the other species, but she is not one of them. Why? Because of her powers again."

"Nabu, please."

"Actually, many other options are cut off because her DNA is unknown, causing a computer that could read any DNA to explode with a sample of it."

Sheena placed her hands to her face. Why were they all listening?

"Sheena survived wounds that no one could survive. She knows everything and excels at everything she does."

"Nabu, please. I beg of you." If Sheena could, she would hit Doctor Fate to knock him out. She couldn't because Wally going to receive every damage she going to do.

Roy looked at Sheena in pity. He did want to know, but not like this.

Sheena was shivering. She really didn't want them to know. He felt someone look at her too. She turned to see that it was Bruce. They were the only one that looked at Sheena and not at Doctor Fate. They both felt that it was not going to end well.

Everyone else was listening Nabu's words carefully. The magician was torturing Sheena. He was rambling to hurt her. But why? He wasn't like that.

**Sheena, I'm sorry. I am really, I am.** Hakuto said, but her word didn't reach the girl.

"She knows your parents too, Kal-el." Superman eye's widened. "So she's older than she looks. A lot older actually."

"Stop! They can't know about me. They will all die if they learn about me. Do you hear? They are all going to die if they know my secret. It's a secret for a reason. I can't lose people that I care about again. He's going to kill them and I can't stop him. They can't know about it. They can't!" Sheena yelled in a hysteric voice. She was crying, sobbing. She was at the edge of having a panic attack. Sheena looked around her, they all just looked at her.

"It can't be that bad," Superman murmured.

"You are just exaggerating," someone said.

Sheena couldn't recognise people voices right now.

"I'm not, please. Just don't."

They all turned their attention to Nabu. Roy went to Sheena and placed his hand on her shoulder. Batman came closer to the girl to give her moral support. Sheena knew it was over. Her secret was out. All was finished. Why were they all listening to him? It was not his secret to tell. It was not his burden. A burden that was placed on her shoulders, not his. They had their secret too, but no one was curious about it. No one was mistrusting them for it. So why were they curious about her? Why were they mistrusting her? Was she that different? But it didn't matter anymore. It was over.

"You see, Sheena is what you pray to," Nabu said calmly.

"No, it can't be," another voice Sheena couldn't recognize said.

"Sheena is a Goddess."

Sheena mind went blank. She heard sound of surprise and yelling before she heard pure silence.

* * *

><p><em>The chapter is finished. I hope that you like it. Thank you for reading. And sorry if the Heroes sound like assholes it needed to be done. In the next chapter there will be some explanation. <em>


	8. A Punishment for a Truth

_Hi! It's TS. First, I really want to thank you guys for all the reviews and the favorites and the follows. It makes me realizes that people like my fic and it makes me really happy. I __really like it when you review even if it just to say that you liked the chapter. It makes my day. Secondly, I'm sorry if I post it later that it was supposed to. A lot has happened. So sorry._

_Plus, I'm wondering what I'm going to do with Speedy, the real one, but don't worry I always find something._

_So, hope you like the chapter and have a good time reading the chapter._

* * *

><p>A Punishment for a Truth<p>

_Mount Justice_

_August 20, 03:30 EDT_

No one said a word since the revelation. Everyone was in shock. They couldn't talk. Nabu gave back Wally the control of his body. He was surprised like the others, the helmet of fate in his arms.

Sheena's mind went black and her body fell to the ground. Batman went to caught her, but Sheena's arms touched the ground then she put herself in a sitting position. Her hair was hiding her face from the people of the room. She moved her hands and legs as if she was checking if they were still working.

Sheena's silver hair turned black. A sigh was heard by the heroes. "Next time I see him, I'll hit him straight in the face for hurting her," a voice came out from Sheena's body. It sounded very much like her but the people in the room could hear the difference from her original voice. "How dare he tell a truth that wasn't his to tell?"

"Sheena?" Roy walked so that he could stand beside the girl…Goddess.

A pair of pure red blood eyes looked at him.

"I'm not Sheena, Roy. I'm sorry but she passed out. I can't reach her," 'Sheena' said.

"Who are you?" Batman growled. Both he and Robin took out a Batarang, ready for anything that threatens Sheena.

"Don't worry Bats, Rob. I'm not a spirit who took control of Sheena's body. I wouldn't hurt her. I care a lot for her too." 'Sheena' got up and looked at the people around her; no emotion could be seen on her face.

"Who are you if you're not Sheena and how can you manipulate her body?" Green Arrow asked. Like the others, he was still surprised by the revelation, but now all their attention was on the girl who could manipulate the Goddess's body.

"I'm Hakuto Akane Tasogare. I am pleased to finally meet you…thought I already met you. Anyway, I wish that you met me in a better situation. Oh, well, we can't always get what we want." Hakuto turned her back at everyone in the room.

Hakuto paid attention to the conversation since Nabu entered the room. She was furious. How could Nabu do something like that? He had no right to tell them Sheena's secret. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't. All the solutions she found were blocked by a problem. It was a true death end. Hakuto told Sheena how sorry she was for her, but her words didn't reach the girl. Then when Nabu told the heroes that Sheena was a Goddess, Sheena passed out. Hakuto had no choice than to take control of Sheena's body. She will get her out of the heroes' sight for a while. Sheena needs to be alone.

"Well, I would like to stay to chit chat but I must get going." Hakuto floated in the air, looking ready to get out of this place.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Robin asked.

Hakuto turned to face the boy. Her face was stoic. "Why? Why do you want to know something like that?" Even though Hakuto was looking at Dick, it was clear that her words were meant for everyone in the room. "Don't you think Sheena has suffered enough?"

Hakuto fled out of the room, not waiting for their response. She just wanted to get Sheena out of here, in a place where she would be alone, away from her family.

The heroes were silent. They glanced at each others, all of them wondering if they should go after their friend.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Wally said. His uncle was close to him. He was clearly happy that he wasn't trapped forever in the helmet though he was confused from all that happen. They all were.

"No…Even if you caught up with her, she will only get away again," Roy said, making his way out of the cave.

"So what? We are supposed to let her go out on her own?" Superboy asked, angry that no one stopped this Hakuto person from taking his friend out of the cave.

"I must agree with Superboy, my friend. She needs us," Kaldur said calmly, his hands shaking.

Roy stopped and chuckled. "You don't get it?" He didn't wait for a response to continue. "We are the reason why Hakuto took Sheena away."

The Justice League member looked away in shame though Batman didn't show any emotion. The sidekicks had grimaces and sad faces.

"Why would she run away from us?" Megan asked a little confused.

"It's simple. There are plenty of possibilities. I will tell you the four most obvious ones," Batman growled. "First, our reaction, she doesn't want to know if we are going to react badly to her secret. Secondly, the fact that Nabu told her secret may have put her in an emotional distress which could explain why she fainted. Let's say that Hakuto is another personality of Sheena." Right now everyone was listening to the Bat. "When Archangel passed out, Hakuto took over and took them away from here. Here being the place where her secret was harshly revealed. She went to a place where Sheena could relax."

"Thirdly, we, her friends and family, didn't even try to stop Nabu. We just stood there and listened to him." To everyone surprise, expect Batman of course, Red Arrow continued. "Sheena is hurt by our action. It could take her a while to trust us again. And finally, the revelation may have brought back some bad memories to surface and she needs time to be alone, to get over them."

Roy took his quiver and bow that was lying beside a couch. He took them away when he came to the cave.

"You're going?" Robin asked, sadness could be heard in his tone. He didn't want another sibling to disappear who knows where.

"Yeah…I was only here because Sheena was bored." Roy paused and looked at Superboy. He knew that every member of the League would go back to their activities because crime didn't sleep. They would probably have a meeting to discuss about Sheena. The 'sidekicks' would go back to their home or to their mentor's to think about what happen. Superboy would be alone. Sheena wouldn't want that.

"Hey, Superboy. Want to go to my apartment?" Roy asked awkwardly, he didn't know Superboy. He hadn't talk to him but he knew this was the right choice.

Superboy looked confused.

"They will all go back to their homes. So, you will be left alone. Plus I need some help with something and you need to get out of the cave." Roy stopped the clone with a hand gesture before he could talk. "I know you get out of the cave but it's only for missions or to save people. It's not healthy."

Superboy hesitated, but nodded in the end and went beside the archer.

"Cool." Roy put an arm around the clone and they exited the cave before anyone could say anything.

The rest looked at each other before they all went away too, doing what Roy had said. The helmet of fate was the only thing left behind.

* * *

><p><em>Star City<em>

_August 22, 23:25 EDT_

Almost three days have passed since the heroes last saw their angel. They all went separate ways. They went to their homes to think about what happen, to let the shock pass.

Superboy was sitting on Roy's couch in his apartment. They had just come back from their patrol of the city. Roy told Superboy that they would just make a quick look around the city, but it turned out that they found trouble. They learned that a gang group would attack a bank before it closed. They quickly went to their destination, but the gang was already there. Roy took out the guns from the bad guys with his arrows while the clone knocked them out. It was a quick operation. The only damage was the punches that the gang received and a hole that Superboy made when he landed in a part of the bank. They tied them and waited for the police then went away after Red Arrow talked to a police officer.

"There you go, Supey," Roy said, handling the clone a bottle of water. He sat in another couch. "Good job. You did well tonight."

"But I destroyed a part of the bank. Someone could have got hurt," Superboy said, hesitantly.

"No one did. Plus the bank needed to change its look. Sure, you may need to control your strength but if you ask Sheena I'm sure she would help you. And forget about what Superman said, he was just being an asshole."

"How do you know about that?" Confusion could be seen on Superboy's face.

"Hard not to know when a pissed Sheena came to my home and started yelling about a stupid hard headed Kryptonian." A smile came to the clone's face. Roy counted that as a victory. "So don't worry, you did a good job."

Superboy never went to a patrol. So Roy's praise made him happy. The archer wasn't that bad. Actually, he was nice like Sheena though he didn't really show it. Thinking about Sheena made him truly think back about what happened.

Super Boy was, to say, shocked. What happened? One second, the angel looked like she fainted and the next she was up and running away. And what about Nabu? Was that true? If yes then she's a...a Goddess? The clone inwardly snorted. He was hardly a believer despite his knowledge on the different Gods and religions in the world.

So that was her big secret. The one she always avoided...She was an idiot. She accepted him for what he was. She even let him call her mom and sister, depending on his mood. She even promised him that she would find a name for him though she asked for time because she wanted to give him a good name, a name that suited him. She was his family.

She really was an idiot.

That's what he decided then and there. If she seriously thought he would think differently of her then she's got another thing coming. Goddess or not, Kryptonian or not, to him, she was still the same Sheena he knew...Maybe not exactly. She IS immortal after all.

"What do you think about Sheena?" Roy turned at Superboy, not expecting the question.

"What do you mean what I think about her? My feelings for her didn't change one bit. I'm surprised, sure, but she's still the girl who enters my house saying 'I'm home, Honey!' It doesn't change a thing."

Superboy nodded, drinking his water. There was a comfortable silence before Roy got up.

"Well, time to bed kiddo. It's late."

* * *

><p><em>Central City<em>

_August 22, 19:35 CDT_

Wally sat on his couch, watching TV though he didn't really pay any attention to what it was diffusing. He tried to not to think about what happened. His uncle told him he was in denial before going out with his parent and Iris to see a romance movie. He was not…at least, that was what he thought at first.

He just started thinking about Archangel when he saw old news in the TV about her putting Joker in Arkham. He looked at the TV. He didn't listen to what the reporter was saying. He looked as Sheena turned around to look at something. The camera turned to the direction the girl was looking at. He saw batman getting out of the Batmobile. Polices officers were getting the Joker's servants out of police's cars.

Archangel smiled at Batman, ran to him, stopped in front of the man and started talking. It looked like Batman didn't listen to her, but Wally knew better. Sheena didn't look annoyed so Batman was surely listening to her.

She looked really happy and then it was in this moment that Wally thought about what happened. Sheena was always happy, if she wasn't she didn't show it on her face.

He knew they hurt her badly. He knew that, he wasn't stupid. Despite knowing he couldn't do anything, he still felt bad. After all, they made Sheena cry hysterically. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about the conflict taking inside his mind.

His head told him that God didn't exist. That it couldn't exist. Yet, another part of his mind told him that it wasn't a lie from how the girl reacted. It couldn't be a lie. Not when it got his angel friend in such state. The young speeder shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about that. Crime didn't rest. And right now, Sheena was far more important than his internal conflict. They needed to do something because knowing her, she would blame herself for things. They needed to find her and tell her she was still Sheena.

He took his cell.

"Hey, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>

_August 22, 20:00 EDT_

Artemis and Megan were at Mount Justice. Their mentors took them here so that they could take some of their things back home so that they could practise. But they were called for a mission, leaving them alone in the cave.

Just by being in the cave made them remember what happened two days ago. The scene replayed again and again in their heads. The way Sheena cried and the way they didn't stop Nabu from telling them the truth. They were surprised. She was a Goddess, an immortal being.

Then, they were feeling guilty. They too had secrets. They shouldn't ask Sheena handless questions. They should have stopped Nabu. They keep secrets from the team and the league so why Sheena's secret should have been revealed?

She was surely thinking that she was different that she didn't belong with them. They were different too. Megan was a white Martian. Artemis came from a family full of criminals.

No, they weren't going to judge her. They were in shock, but Sheena was still the girl that helped Megan with cooking and told her that she would do better next time. She was the girl that helped Artemis teasing Wally and they did some jokes on him together.

She was their sister and nothing was going to change that fact.

Artemis' and Megan's communicators beeped.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

_August 22, 13:55 HST_

Kaldur sat on the sand and looked at the sea. It always calms him.

Sheena was a Goddess. He still couldn't get that through his head. No matter how many times he passed the scene in his head, he couldn't believe what that had been said.

Sheena wasn't known for lying. Maybe she teases people by lying to them, but the truth would eventually come out when it was necessary. With her reaction, Kaldur was sure that Nabu wasn't lying or he was close to the truth.

Batman told them that Sheena was probably afraid of their reaction or what they thought of her.

Roy, Robin, Wally and he were friends since they met. They always would be friends. It wouldn't change.

Kaldur's communicator beeped.

"Aqualad here."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown<em>

_August 22, 23:10 UTC_

"I knew you would be here," Roy said as he entered a room. Sheena was sitting in a box. She had a black cape covering her body. Roy could only see her face. Sheena looked up, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Roy replied. He sat in a box. He was in front of Sheena but not to close or too far from her. Sheena made a sign for him to continue.

"You know it was cruel to left like you did when it was you who invited me to the cave. Well, at least I had Superboy to keep me company."

Sheena looked at Roy confused, but didn't ask anything.

"I asked him to come to my home because I knew he would be left alone in the cave." Sheena looked thankful.

"But you left him alone now?"

"No, Robin and Wally called the team to meet up at Mount Justice. When he left, I decided to see you."

"Aren't you here to talk about what happened?"

"No. You didn't ask me questions or talk to me when I had my episodes. So, I'll wait for when you are ready."

There was a silence between them. Sheena didn't really want to talk and Roy was waiting for her to do or to say something. When he was sure that she wasn't going to say something, he walked over to Sheena who hid her face from him. He took her face in his hands and moved her so that he could look at her in the eyes. There were tears in her eyes that refused to fall. He smiled gently at Angel.

"I don't care what people have said to you before. I don't care what you have done before we met. I don't care what you are. The only thing I care about is you. You don't have to tell me anything. I can wait forever. I'll always be there for you. Don't forget that, okay?" Roy kissed Sheena's forehead before leaving the girl in one of her agent's base. He knew that they need to be alone for their talk.

* * *

><p>Sheena was on top of the cave. The cave was one of the less protected places of her agents, but it was still hard to find it. It was raining but she didn't feel like going inside. Since she woke up here, she didn't know how many days it has been since her secret was out. Hakuto wasn't responding to her either. She was probably sleeping. Sheena couldn't stop thinking about what Roy said. He would wait for her to tell him the truth and he cared only about her personally. Sheena smiled a little. It was cute of him. He was probably trying to make her feel better because Sheena already knew that. She only needed him to say it once, to make it feel real for her. Sheena sighed and let the rain soothe her. Archangel shook her head. It was pathetic. She was afraid. She was afraid of what mortals thought of her. She could see Jor'El in her head.<p>

"You are probable laughing at me."

"Talking alone is the first step to join the Joker, not whelmed at all." Sheena turned and saw Dick in his Robin's costume. "You're not feeling the aster?"

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Sheena turned her back at him

Robin pouted. "What? You're not happy to see me?" He then took a serious look. "Batman and I hacked through your agents system to find you. It took a while but we found you."

Sheena wasn't surprised. She knew that they would find her sooner or later.

"We wanted to give you time but three days has passed already." Sheena now looked surprised. Three day? For her, it barely felt like hours.

"Bruce wanted to come but the Justice League is out on a mission. The thing is that we need to talk. Sheena, look I was surprised. Everyone was. Who could say that their friend is a Goddess? But we all thought about it and it doesn't change anything. You're you. We don't hate you." Robin was cut off.

"Really?!" Sheena turned furiously at Dick. Tears were falling out of her eyes. "Well I hate myself. I could have saved so many lifes but I didn't. I could have saved Jor'El or Lara. I failed to give Kal'El a life with his parents. I didn't save Bruce's parents even when I was nearby, when I saw what happened. I didn't save your parents Richard. I could have saved them. I heard the gasps. I heard the cries." Sheena was so lost in her failures that she didn't saw Robin getting close to her, but she felt the slap to her face. Sheena put her hand on her red cheek in shock.

"I don't hate you, Sheena. If you didn't save them, it means you couldn't for a reason. We know you. I know you. I know that you do the things you do because you have a reason even if that reason is cruel. How can I hate you when you cried for them? When you feel guilty for their death? When it's not your fault?" Robin hugged Sheena as she clutched on him as if he was going to disappear.

"I'm sorry," Sheena sobbed. Robin petted the girl's hair.

"Come back to us Sheena. We will pass all difficulties and we will help you fight your demons. We need you. Come back to me Sheena. I need you. I need you to tell me that everything's all right. I need you by my side." Robin blushed. "We all do," he added quickly.

After a while, Sheena stopped crying and she got out of the hug.

"Come back to the cave. The team want to see you. If I don't get you to them they will kill me."

Sheena nodded and went away to the dark with her bird.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>

_August 23, 04:30 EDT_

The team sat in the couch. They were all worried. It has been a while since Robin got out of the cave to convince Sheena to come back. Time to time one of them would get up and pace around the room.

"00- Archangel. B01- Robin."

They looked at each others and smiled. Robin did it. She came back. They all got up and waited for them to get to the living room. When they arrived, they saw a drenched Sheena and Robin. Megan came forward and gasped.

"You guys are wet. Hello, Megan. I'll get some towels." Megan went to the direction of the bathroom.

Sheena looked at clothes like she just found out that she was wet. She transformed herself as an Alaskan Klee Kai. Megan came back with some towels and they all stared at the wet dog.

"Don't," Robin said. Sheena ignored him and shook her fur sending water to her friends. She stopped when she was dry and transformed back in her human form.

"Or not." The bird sighed and took the towel from Megan and dried his hair. The rest of team were slightly wet, but it wasn't enough to catch a cold. Sheena grinned and went to sit in a couch, Robin and Wally sat on each of her side. The others went to sit in the other couch.

"Sheena, I'm talking for all of us by saying that we don't care what you are. We are surprised. It's going to take some time for us to absorb the truth but you are still Sheena in our eyes," Kaldur said.

Sheena shifted awkwardly. She didn't really want to have that kind of conversation. She knew what they thought of her. Dick told her when they went to a Zeta-Beam.

"Oh, man," she suddenly said.

"What is it?" Superboy said, thinking that something was wrong like everyone else.

"No, it just that if I think that talking with you about me being a Goddess is awkward, I don't really want to know how I'm going to feel when I'm going to have the talk with the League." Sheena sighed dramatically.

The team laughed. It sure was going to be interesting conversation.

"Go on. Ask your question."

"How old are you?" Everyone turned to face Wally. "What? She is probably as old as my grand-mother or older. She may be one of my ancestors."

"Hum, well, I'm almost 2000 years old." Sheena was a little confused. That was his first question? They were probably trying to make her comfortable.

"Oh, my god! You're old. You are not even a granny," Wally exclaimed. Artemis hit his shoulder. "Ouch. What? It's true and why you guys aren't surprised?"

"I thought she was older than that," Artemis said.

"Sheena is a Goddess. I'm surprised. She is not older than that," Robin explained his thought. The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that is because I'm part of the last born of my people. I'm young among my people."

"People? Why don't you call yourselves Gods?" Superboy questioned.

"Oh that's because that title was given to us by mortals. We have many names. We never really find a reason to name ourselves. We are immortals. We know ourselves by our names. So we use what you mortals name us." Sheena suddenly stopped talking. She felt a burning sensation inside of her. It hurt.

"Sheena, what's wrong?" Robin asked. He put his arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Hello, Megan. She's probably dehydrated. I'm going to get some water." Megan went out of the room and came back with a bottle of water.

"Can Immortals get dehydrated?" Artemis asked.

The burning sensation began to get stronger and Sheena started to cough and couldn't stop. She put a hand on her mouth only to feel something sticky and slippery. She looked at it only to see blood.

"Wally, you and I are going to contact the League. The rest of you stay with Sheena," Kaldur ordered when they also saw the blood. The two boys went to find a computer to contact the League who was back to the Headquarters. They were all in panic. What was happening to their friend?

"You're going to be fine, Sheena," Robin said, trying to convince everyone in the room.

'Why can't I get out of this body? Normally, I can get out of this body, but why can't I do it now? Oh, Of course. This is my punishment. No mortals should know about us.' Sheena's coughing didn't stop and her body was burning to the touch. She felt like someone was kicking her, hitting her and stabbing her. All her body was his pain.

Sheena's world stated to get black. She couldn't hear anyone. She just felt her punishment. She needed to tell them so that they don't try to stop something that couldn't be stop until it was over.

"It's my punishment made by my father. You can't stop it. Don't worry. I'm fine." Sheena said between coughs. A pain in her back made her fall to the ground. The last thing she felt was strong arms catching her and putting her body against a big and strong kevlar covered chest.

"A punishment for a truth."

* * *

><p><em>Well, the chapter is finished. I hope that you don't hate me for ending that way. It's for the story. I swear. Well, I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter. See you for the next one.<em>

_Thank you for reading. Please Review. It makes me very happy when you do._

_Bye! _


	9. Downtime

_Hey, people! I'm now in college and sorry if it took time to post the chapter. I have been busy and I had three exams last week. It had killed me. Well, hoped you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p>Downtime<p>

_The Watchtower_

_August 27, 05:30 EST_

The League members were all siting in their seats. A tense silence was among them. No one knew how to start the meeting especially since the mentors weren't there, because they were with Sheena. Since her punishment, she was really weak. The team and the mentors watched over her like hawks. They didn't let anyone approach her. They didn't let her get out of her bed if they did; she had to let one of them carry her around the cave. They were very protective. The only person that could see her was Roy. He was really close to Sheena like they were. He was also one of her friends who could make Sheena occupied while she was in bed rest.

"You see, they haven't started the meeting yet!" They all turned to the door and saw the mentors and Sheena in front of it. The men were all in their costumes and they had a content aura around them. Barry, who had talked, was looking at Sheena with an arm around her shoulders. Bruce was close to her too, his cape was wrapped around Sheena. It gave her some of his warm. It also made her feel more secure. Oliver, Orin and J'onn were behind them. They were smiling at Sheena and Barry's antic. It was good to see her up in her feet.

"I told you that they hadn't started yet. _You_said that we were already late. You almost took me here naked. You believed that they had started it." Sheena gave a harsh look at the speeder. The man didn't seem fazed by it, he was actually smiling at her.

"Oh, come one, don't give me that look. I hate it when you do." He winked at her.

"Well, I wouldn't give you that look if you haven't rushed me for nothing. They have not even started to talk yet, you can still feel the tense atmosphere. I could have slept more." Sheena pouted. She felt quite annoyed.

"I would have woken you up anyway. I wouldn't leave you alone in the cave," Batman said. He was worried about her. He didn't want her to be left alone. The punishment happened once, it could happen again.

The girl was pale. She was in her Archangel suit. She didn't look that threatening, she actually looked vulnerable. She was also shaking a bit, like she couldn't stand on her feet. She looked strong, but it was clear that she was still weak.

Sheena pouted. It was clear that it was a losing battle.

The new comers came to theirs seats. They were close to each other. Sheena sat between Bruce and Barry, but sat closer to Batman. She didn't want to lose the warm that the cape was giving her.

"We are all here to talk about Archangel. We may begin our meeting," Batman grunted.

The tense silence that was there before was now gone. Everyone felt a little more comfortable that Sheena was there. It was still hard to talk about the girl when she was there. No one really wanted to start.

"You lied to us since the beginning," Diana said, starting the conversation. When she talked, everyone was more ready to say what they wanted.

"The League is based on trust. How can we trust you when you lied to us?" Superman added. Sheena sighed.

"I never lied to you. I never told you the truth, sure, but what I said wasn't a lie either." Sheena held up her hands in defense before putting them down.

"Is Sheena your real name?" Captain Marvel asked. He didn't want the League to start fighting, he asked something else like her name, but he was really interested.

"No?" Sheena turned to him, confused. Sheena was a name. It was her true human's name.

"He's asking for your birth name." Oliver shocked his head. Sometime Sheena was really dense.

"Oh! It's Selv but you can still call me Sheena or whatever you did before. I don't mind." Sheena now understood what Billy wanted to say. It was a nice question. She didn't mind to answer that.

"Selv?" Billy tried the name on his tongue. "It's different but it's a beautiful name. I like it. I'll call you that from now on."

"Do you have many names?" Hal Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Since I went to many planets, I took many names. I visit a planet and take a common name on the planet. It's that easy." Sheena shrugged her shoulders.

"Since how long you travel?" Hawkwoman looked at the Goddess.

"Hum…Since I left my planet, I guess." Sheena looked uncomfortable. She didn't want them to know when she ran away and how old she was when she did.

"What your planet looks like? Did you like living there?" Dinah asked. She was curious like everyone else. She just didn't want to push the girl.

"It's nice. It's my home. I love my pets and I miss them too. I left them back home." Sheena put a smile on her face. She really did miss her pets. They probably missed her too.

"Pets? What kind of pets?" Barry looked interested.

"Oh…Dragon, phoenix-"Sheena started to say but was interrupted by the speeder.

"You have a Dragon? Really? Wally won't believe me." He laughed. The others didn't know if they should be surprised or not. After all, Archangel was a Goddess. It wouldn't be that surprising if animals like that were real. They were still a bit surprise though.

Sheena looked confused and turned to look at Bruce. She didn't understand. Why was Barry confused? Dragons were popular pet on her planet. They were really loyal and protective. They were good pets.

"You don't have those?" Sheena asked.

"No, not really," Oliver said while Batman grunted a no. Sheena looked even more confused and a little sad.

"Why did you leave your planet?" Hawkman asked. He didn't really want the meeting to get off subject. They were all interest on the subject but it wasn't the time. Sheena was still weak and they were wasting time.

Sheena stayed silent and looked away. She looked anywhere, but the members of the League. She played with her hands.

"Well…I…" She shook her head. She didn't know if she should tell them or not. She bit her libs. "I left my home because my parents and I had a fight. I didn't lie about that."

Batman took one of Sheena's hands and gave it a soft squeeze under the table. The girl turned to him and smiled weakly.

"We have lost faith in mortals."

"What? Sheena, I don't understand," Superman said.

"It's just like I said. We have lost faith in mortals. We don't understand why you do the things you do. We trusted you but you betrayed us. We still believed in you but you still betrayed us. So, we lost faith in you." Sheena shifted on her seat. "I wanted to believe in you. I want to believe in you. My parents didn't want to trust in my belief. I was angry at them. So, I ran away, took a ship and got away from my planet. Since then, I'm trying to prove them right. I want to show them that mortals make mistakes but they are allowed to live too. I want to show them that you have good and bad in you. We can't just concentrate on the bad. We need to see the good side of you guys. I can't say or explain it more."

"Why?" Orin asked. He wasn't angry at the girl, he was just curious.

"The punishment should at least last seven days. Mine didn't. So, I guess that my people had a meeting or something to stop my punishment. They are going to send someone to tell me what happened. Until then, I don't want to risk anything."

"Aren't you immortal?" Flash teased.

"Yeah, I am but I'm not a masochist. I do not enjoy pain. We still feel it but I don't enjoy it." Sheena laughed. "Look, I trust you guys. So, please trust me, because, even if you don't know it, it's hard for us to trust you when the only thing we know is betrayal. So please, prove me that I'm right."

Everyone was quiet. They looked at each other before they all nodded.

"We trust you too," they all said. Sheena smiled in relief.

*Beep *

She looked at her bracelet. She looked at the League, said sorry and responded to the call. Roy appeared on the virtual screen.

"Hey! Angel, I need to talk to you."

"Oh? Well, I'm listening."

"Yeah? Well…" Roy looked uncomfortable. "I followed the team to their mission destination and they are having problems. I'm wondering if I could help them. Hell, I'm not wondering. I'm going to help them. I'm just giving you the heads up."

"Okay. Thank you." Sheena looked at Batman's seat. He was already gone. "Batman went to meet you. Go help them and make me proud." She closed the screen and looked at the remaining members. "Well, which one of you will buy me some food?"

* * *

><p><em>Star City<em>

_August 20, 23:35 PDT_

In the end, the team's mission was a disastrous. Sheena knew that because when she went home she saw Dick angry at Bruce. It was something that rarely happens. When it does, she doesn't want to stay home so she went for a walk in Star City, a long walk. She went to see people and ate at a restaurant. She felt a lot better after that. She was going back to Gotham City but Roy called her, telling her that he needed her. She called Bruce and told him that she would stay with Roy. He accepted with the condition that they don't do anything stupid. Roy and she always ended up doing something stupid most of the time.

Sheena waited at Oliver's house. For a weird reason, Roy told him to meet her there. Oliver wasn't at home. So, it would be just them.

"Sorry, I'm late," Roy said as he entered the salon. He was in civil clothes just like she was.

"It's okay. Is something wrong?" Roy sat beside Sheena and looked at her.

"Kaldur went to Atlantis. I think he is still in love with Tula." Sheena looked sadly at her friend. When Roy and Kaldur met, they felt something for each other. Roy stopped to go out with girls shortly after their meeting. It was the first time that he was truly serious about a relationship. He loved Kaldur, Sheena knew that much. The League, Robin and Kid Flash knew that he was in a serious relationship, they just didn't know who. Sheena thought Batman knew the truth and that Robin and Kid Flash doubted that something was going was clear. You could feel something special between them.

Kaldur loved Roy. Sheena knew that too. Kaldur loved Tula too which was a problem. Kaldur loved them both. The girl saw that Roy was unhappy. He probably thought that Kaldur chose Tula over him. He was heartbroken and it broke the angel's heart.

"Well, we just have to wait until he comes back," Selv said, trying to reassure him. She wanted him to be happy.

"I guess." Roy looked at his feet, feeling pathetic. He wanted to forget. He looked at Sheena when the girl got on her feet.

"Well, we don't have a choice. Let's get drunk."

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

"I know."

"But I really love you too."

"I know that Roy."

When Sheena told him that they would get drunk, she told the truth. Oliver's house was now transformed into a party house. They were at least 400 people outside the house, in the courtyard. It was dark but they turn on the outside light. The Goddess called people and in less than one hour they were all in the house. There was a DJ, he played some of the top music of the year also some old classic. He was good. There was some wine box and beer tank. Roy didn't know where they came from, but they were good. People were dancing on the dance floor that Sheena created. How did she do that? Roy didn't know. People were also swimming in the pool and others were talking and laughing with each other. Roy recognised some of them. They were friends from his school. He didn't know the rest. They looked and felt familiar though.

Sheena yelled and everyone turned to look at her. She and Roy were now standing on a stage.

"Hello, people. I want to thank you guys for coming. No. Seriously, you guys are awesome for all coming here in such a short notice." She put a hand on one of Roy's shoulders. "We are all here for one reason. We are all here for my best friend, Roy Harper. He's sad. His lover is gone to see someone. That someone is also a person Roy's lover loves. Roy is feeling bad. He's heartbroken actually. We all felt that way before, right? No? Well, you probably know someone who got his heart broken by a bastard or a bitch. Yell if you know someone who got heartbroken or if you felt heartbroken before."

The audience yelled and Sheena smiled. She was good with people. She liked the fact that they were all here for Roy. They were also here to be in a heck of a party. It was the two reasons why they were all here.

"Good, good. Someone told me that getting drunk doesn't change anything. It doesn't make you feel better. Well, who cares? For one night, we're going to forget our problems. We are going to get drunk!" They shouted in happiness. "So, we are going to make some noises. The people all around the world will feel us. They will hear us. They're going to know that we are having fun and that we don't care about hangovers. They will know that we, people of Star City, are the best people in the world. So, what are we waiting for?" Sheena took one of Roy's hands and started to run to the pool. "Welcome to Star City, bitches." Sheena jumped. Roy and Sheena dived into the pool. The people around the pool got wet and everyone started to laugh then the party officially started.

* * *

><p>The party started two hours ago. The police got many complaints about it since and they went to the house, talked to Sheena and told her that the party was going to end.<p>

"Really? I put a lot of efforts in it. I bet you want to join too. The people, who did the complaints, are here too, you know? So, come on, join us!"

In the end, the police officers joined too. The more the time passed, the more people were at the party. It was a matter of time before the League knew about it. Sheena didn't mind though. Roy was talking to his friends. He danced with her a couple of time and also drank with her. He was having fun. Sheena didn't want him to worry about the League, she would deal with them. She grasped the people attention.

"Hey, people. It's Sheena!" They all yelled and screamed. "I hope you are having fun! I have good news for you. The party will continue until morning!" Sheena heard screams of happiness. "Who want to drink until morning?"

* * *

><p><em>Start City<em>

_August 21, 9:30 PDT_

Sheena knew that Batman was in the room. She knew it even before she came into consciousness. He had a powerful aura around him. She didn't move. She was on the couch. She did remember how she came to be there.

Roy and she drank a lot when it was pass midnight. Roy talked about Kaldur, saying how much he loved him and that the Atlantean hurt him. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to yell at him but he couldn't. He loved him in the end. After the talk, Sheena and Roy drank and danced. The Goddess did everything to make Roy feel better. In the end, the party ended at 4 o'clock in the morning. Everyone went back to their house and Sheena put Roy in his old bed before cleaning everything. It took her a while. When she was done, she went to sleep on a couch in the saloon. She was now awake on the couch, Bruce sitting beside her.

"I know you are awake." Sheena sat up and looked at her daddy.

"Right…You are Batman you know everything." She looked around. Dick, Wally and Barry stood by the TV. Kaldur was there too. Oliver and Dinah stood behind the couch. They all looked at Sheena. Dick and Wally smiled, Kaldur had a worry look on his face and the adults looked angry.

"In my defence, it was a good party." Dick and Wally laughed.

"What were you thinking?" Dinah asked.

"I thought that the party was a good idea. I still think that way."

"You told Batman you wouldn't do anything stupid," Oliver said. Sheena stood up and went to find some medicine for Roy.

"Well, I didn't. Roy needed the distraction. I needed the distraction. No one got hurt and everything is still standing. It wasn't stupid. I just didn't have any common sense. It's different."

"Are you having a hangover?" Kaldur looked at the medicine that was in Sheena's hand. It helped to get over a hangover.

"Me? No way! I didn't drink that much. I also drank some water. It's for Roy." Sheena got a bottle of water from the fridge. She knew the house from the back of her hand and she wasn't shy to get something too. She went to Oliver's house a lot and she knew where everything was. She got used of the house.

"Roy?" Everyone asked except Batman.

"Yeah."

"Roy's here?" Oliver asked, happy. Roy was in his house.

"Yup! He's in his room." Sheena turned to look at them. "You didn't know? I think he's still sleeping."

"I just called them and the League and said that you made a party with Red Arrow," Batman growled.

"Oh, well." Sheena walked to Kaldur and gave him the medicine and the water. "He's in his room. Give that to him when he wakes up." He stood there, hesitating on whether he should go or not. Sheena gave him a push.

"Go."

Kaldur disappeared at the corridor. Sheena turned to Bruce.

"I know that it was stupid but Roy needed to do something. So, I'm really sorry." Batman stood there. There wasn't any emotion on his face.

"The good thing is that I got some information about the thugs in Star City. I know where they are going to hit next." It was the truth some of the thugs came to the party. She talked to them when they were drunk as hell and they spilled everything. They thought they were talking to their boss.

"Don't do that again." Sheena smiled at Bruce. He forgave her.

* * *

><p>Roy moaned. His head hurt. He has a headache. He moaned again. He did remember what happened last night. Sheena organised a party. He drank too much.<p>

He felt a cold hand on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. Kaldur sat beside him, on his bed. He looked worried. He also had a guilty look on his face. Roy should be angry, he knew he should, but he wasn't. He understood the situation Kladur was in. He was hurt, but he felt better.

"Hi," he said, smiling at his lover.

"I have some medicine for you. You should take it." Roy sat up on his bed. He took his medicine before drinking some water.

"I'm sorry that I left." The red haired boy turned to Kaldur. "I was confused. I didn't know who I loved anymore. I love you. I also love Tula. I went to Atlantis to clear my mind. I needed to know my feelings and because of that I hurt you."

"And?"

"I love you. I don't know what I feel about Tula but I have stronger feelings for you. I always did. I apologize for hurting you."

Roy smiled and took Kaldur's hands in his. He should be angry, but he wasn't. Sheena had influenced him. Before, he would be angry, but now he's happy that Kaldur told him that he loved him. Sheena was a good influence.

"I forgive you." They both smiled. Kaldur approached and kissed Roy.

Sheena was floating outside by Roy's window. She smiled and flew to Batman.

'Love is a wonderful thing.' She looked at Robin. 'I hope I will be happy one day too.'

* * *

><p><em>Well sorry if the ending came faster than it should. I had difficulties to end this chapter. Well, review if u liked it. It makes me happy and wished me luck with college. See you on the next chapter.<em>


	10. A Dream

_Hey, people. I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter. Many things have happened since I last posted. First was the exams, I really had to study for them. Second was the fact that I failed a class and I was really depressed, but my brother helped me up and he was the reason that I decided to continue where I am studying. Finally, well, the one that read and correct my fic was kind of "busy"._

_Anyway, I really hope that you like this chapter._

_Oh! I'm sad that people have decided to cancel Young Justice. It is a good show and I'm sad about their decision. By the way, just so you know, I'm writing a one-shot Harry Potter fic so that you'll have an idea of what my future HP fic will be._

_Love you, all and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A Dream<p>

Sheena stood in the court room, her black cape surrounding her body. The cape's hood was hiding her face. If someone would look at her, they would just see her mouth and the end of her nose. She was in the darkness, no one knew the girl was there and was listening to what was happening.

The judge had a blank face, making the humans wonder what he was thinking. It was his job and he shouldn't have an emotion on his face so that the defendant knew what he was thinking, though Selv thought it was obvious, after all, living with Batman made you able to read people.

There were also two important people. One of them was Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze like he liked to call himself and his lawyer. The others in the room were police officers, guardsmen, jury members and the audience. She thought it was stupid to have an audience, but it wasn't the first time that humans did something stupid in her eyes. She would let Bruce explain it to her later, after all, she was there for him.

"_What? Why should I go? Can I just send one of my agents there?" Sheena looked at Batman, eating Alfred's cookies. She was addicted to them._

"_I want you to go there and tell me if you can see anything wrong." Bruce glared at the girl as she rolled her eyes at him._

"_Geez, don't give me a batglare this soon in the morning." She drank her milk before turning serious. "You think that Mister Freeze is planning something?"_

"_Not only him. Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold were easily apprehended on the 4__th__ of July." Sheena sighed, knowing that she just lost a fight. _

"_I know it was too easy and I have my doubt that something was happening but never thought about it too much 'cause of everything have happened lately but now that you are talking about it…They are planning something and I have to find out what." Bruce gave her a playful grin._

"_We are counting on you Archangel." The girl could hear Hakuto's laughter in her head. _

Sheena pouted. Bruce really had a way to get her to do things for him. She looked around the room and saw James Gordon on a balcony with some police officers looking down at the court. With a grin, she passed between people and went to the balcony to the left of theirs. Gordon and his comrades weren't looking at her direction. She put herself on the bar and jumped on the commissioner's back, putting a hand on his mouth so his cry of surprise wouldn't alert the officers who went out of the balcony because their shift just finished.

When she was sure they were gone, she took off her hand and smiled at Gordon who turned to her, sighing as he saw her, happy that she wasn't a madman.

"Boring isn't it Uncle James?" Selv locked the door and moved to see the court, feeling the man moving to stand beside her.

"What are you doing here, Angel?"

"Grumpy bat is on his time of his week" Gordon choked on his coffee. "and asked me to stalk Mister ice tea over there." The older man shook his head.

"You think that something is going to happen?"

"Yeah, but what? Who knows?"

"It's just a normal trial for the time being." Sheena pouted, knowing that he was right.

"But you are here because you doubt that right?"

"Mister Freeze wants to declare himself legally sane." Sheena turned to look at James.

"What? It is like if Joker says to the world that he doesn't have a mental problem, that's impossible. Every big villain in Gotham is crazy."

James continued like she didn't talk. "That information passed the police department and I was sent here to see if it's true. " Sheena sighed.

'Freeze wants to be declared sane? To what end? No matter if he's sane or not he's going in prison. I know that Captain Cold going to be sent at Belle Reve Penitentiary though he's not that bad. He has principles like not killing kids and other things. Killer Frost's also going to that penitentiary because of her superpowers... Wait a second.'

"James you're a life saver." Sheena hugged him and disappeared in the dark leaving the man confused about what happened.

* * *

><p>Archangel gave her report to Batman and they both agreed that Freeze wanted to go to Belle Reve Penitentiary, but they still didn't know why. Bruce told her that they should wait and they will make a plan with what will happen in the future. She decided to go to the cave to see Superboy and tell him that she found a perfect name for him. As she went to his room, she stated to feel stressed. What if he didn't like the name?<p>

She entered the boy's room and went to sit on his bed. Superboy was sitting on the bed, preparing to go to sleep before the Goddess entered the room.

"Good night, Superboy, I heard the mission went well." He nodded. "I'm proud of you and it seems you got a new friend." Sheena put a hand on the boy's and looked at the sphere that beeped and rolled over to the girl. Smiling, she petted her with her free hand.

"Sphere helped us escape Simon." Superboy looked as the girl continued to pet Sphere before turning to him.

"You remember when I promised you that I'll find you a name? Well, I found one. It took me some time to find the right one for you and I finally found one." Sheena moved uneasily, worried but gathered her courage.

"Conner, it means Wise." Superboy frowned.

"Conner," he repeated, feeling the name on his lips. There was a moment of silence where the boy was thinking and the girl was wondering if she found the right name for him. "I like it." They both smiled at each others.

"Yeah? Then it's official from now on you'll be Conner and your code name will be Superboy. You can tell the others your name, they'll be happy for you." Sheena lied down on the bed, asking the Kryptonian to do the same and put an arm around him after she covered them up with the blankets. "So tell me about what you did today? I'll like hearing it from you."

They talked about their days, smiling and joking (at lot more of joking on Sheena's behalf) like brother and sister do. Past midnight, Conner felt asleep, his head on the girl chest. The angel ran her fingers on the boy's head, a motherly smile on her face. She felt at peace, hearing the team's soft breath and heartbeat. She let their dreams becoming her dreams and joined them to sleep, a peaceful expression on her face, feeling she could sleep a little bit.

* * *

><p>"<em>We are alone now. We are the only one who can save them."<em>

Selv turned to see the Batcave, looking a lot older, the technology different though better than she remember. She looked and saw people around her. The man who talked had auburn hair with blue eyes, black arrows could be seen in his hand.

'_Roy?' She thought, if she hasn't heard his voice, she wouldn't be able to recognise him because his face was a bit blurred._

"_Hmpf, we may be alone Harper but we are the best humanity got." A Batman entered the room with a robin in toe. Unlike the original costume, this version was far more militaristic, with heavier body armor of gray and black. Rather than the normal cowl design, the pointed ears were made to look more like devil horns, and the lenses glowed red giving the person a far more demonic appearance though no one in the room looked scared of them. Looking more carefully, Sheena saw that the mouth of the mask was covered with gas-mask type device and rather than carrying just the utility belt, the man was filled with assorted lethal weaponry._

'_A hard core Batman? Who is he?' Just by the voice Archangel knew that he was a man but not Bruce. He wouldn't have weapons like that. _

_"We have been through a lot together and you still won't call me Roy, Jason." Sheena took note of the name, though she didn't know him and she decided to look at what was happening without interfering. _

"_Tsk" Robin looked bored by the conversation, giving the time to the Goddess to look at him more closely. It looked like the young boy was wearing the Robin's tunic that Sheena first drew to make Dick's costume though the bodysuit was replaced with a black survival suit. This Robin wore a yellow "para-cape" which seems to grant the boy a gliding capability, a green mask, a bulkier utility belt to carry more arsenal and gadgetry, a black hood, two flexible green gloves and boots._

_Before she could comprehend what was happening, Archangel moved toward the boy and started to mess with his black hair._

"_How are you today, Damian?" She could hear herself say to the boy who murmured that he was ready, looking annoyed at the petting, but didn't do anything to stop it._

"_Hey, Cassandra. Are you coming?" Roy asked as a young woman entered the room with a bat costume. This Cassandra's costume was composed of black skin-tight leather, a domino mask which exposed the rest of her face and symbolic stitches surrounding the mouth of the mask. She also wore a yellow-rimmed black logo of the batman symbol, a yellow-pouched utility belt. Her cape was severely torn, looking ragged and almost smoke-like. Her hands were wrapped in bandages._

"_Yes," she responded, walking toward the other bats and nodded to everyone in the room._

_Sheena had stopped petting Damian and heard someone running, turning to look at the entrance of the cave. "How many times I have to tell Bart to not carry Conner?" she said, hearing the boys talking._

"_I still wonder how he can carry him." Roy said to no one in particularly. _

"_Conner is easy to carry."_

"_You can carry anything, Angel." Before she could respond, Bart stopped running just in front of her."_

"_We are here, Conner," the speeders said, wearing a black spandex suit with a dark red line on the middle of his body, along with black gloves and boots. He also had black goggles with dark red rims and his gloves had a small compartment in which he could store small items._

"_I can see that and you know I can fly. You didn't need to carry me," Conner said, giving a small push to his friend. The clone style hasn't change much, Sheena noticed. He wore a long sleeved variation on his traditional black with red S-shield shirt and fingerless gloves. His physical appearance didn't change._

_Roy looked at Sheena with a 'you see' look._

"_Come on, Conner. You like it when I do that," Bart protested, walking to the goddess and gave her a grin. _

_Superboy ignored that comment and looked around, trying to find someone. "Hey, mom. Where's Wolf?" he asked when he couldn't find his friend. _

"_He's coming." As soon as Selv said that, a large white wolf ran to the kryptonian boy, licking his alpha hands in happiness, Wolf hadn't seen his master in a long time._

"_I'm happy to see you too," Conner said, petting the wolf. Wolf howled contentedly when the young speeder came to pet him too._

_A German Shepherd, wearing a black cape and a domino-mask, came in the room with a white dog who wore a red superman cape._

"_Ace and Krypto are coming too?" Jason asked curious. He wasn't criticizing the dogs, knowing that the canines could defend themselves well._

"_Of course, they are also member of our team." Sheena sat down on the ground, petting both dogs. "Aren't you boys?" They both barked in agreement before licking the girl's face who just grinned at them._

"_Talking about team, are your agents ready too?" A young male voice asked the silver haired girl._

"_Took you some time Drake," Damian commented._

_Selv frowned at the boy. "Address your brother with his born name, little D," she said immediately without thinking but knowing that he does that to annoy Tim. "Oh, and Tim do you like the new upgrade I designed to your costume?"_

_Everyone in the room turned to look at Tim Drake to examine his costume. He had a domino mask, covering his eyes, similar to Damian's. The rest of the costume is a single piece black and red costume, adorned with assorted belts on his waist and legs. His chest harness was attached to a set of rocket powered wings, designed by Sheena and made by her agents, which allowed him the ability of flight. He also had a black and gold utility belt that carries Tim's weaponry such as his bo staff and other gadgets._

_Angel was the one who insisted Drake to wear a mask. The black haired boy wanted to wear a cowl but the girl changed his idea. For her, Batman was the only person that she could tolerate the cowl._

"_I tried them outside and the wings work great. Thanks," Tim said gracefully. _

"_It's no problem. My scientific agents loved the challenge of making them and it's for the good cause so we don't really mind. Plus it gave us ideas for some upgrades for my organisation too. So, it's win-win." Sheena put herself up._

"_Well, that's us boss, always progressing so that we can protect and spy better. We kick some assed and piss people off plus I'm a hero and I'm helping people. I couldn't ask for anything better. I'm glad you chose me boss for being your partner." _

_An icy hand touched Sheena who gave a smile and turned to greet-_

* * *

><p>Sheena opened her eyes to find Conner still sleeping in her arms. He was holding her t-shirt pyjama, holding her in place to make sure she was still close to him. Selv smiled softly before kissing the boy's head who smiled and relaxed.<p>

**Sheena? Who were those people? Was it a dream? Or was it a vision?** Hakuto asked through their link. She and the hero didn't talk much after the revelation accident. They felt like they didn't need words to understand each other. Hakuto would always be there for the Sheena and nothing would change anything between them. They had a bond of friendship that was unbreakable.

'I don't know Hak but it was too real to be a dream or a vision... I just don't know.' The angel looked at herself through the mirror of the room.

'I wish I knew though'

* * *

><p>Selv was eating her breakfast with Bruce. Dick was still sleeping and Alfred was in the house who knows where. They ate in a awkward silence. Well, it was more awkward on Sheena side that Bruce. The girl was probably sure that Batman never felt the feeling called awkward.<p>

Sheena took a large breath. "You know I'm responsible right?" She looked at the man who turned at her.

"I will not buy another dog." Bruce scolded her. "We already have Ace and that's enough."

Sheena pouted. They both knew that the girl wanted another dog, telling Bruce and Alfred that Ace needed another canine company and that their current dog wouldn't feel lonely when no one was in the house if they decided to buy another dog. Unfortunately for the goddess, the adults of the house quickly refused.

"Well, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Selv said, retaking her seriousness. "It's about League's matters." She took out a photo out of her pocket, placed it on the table and slid it toward Bruce who took it and carefully look at it.

"I want him to be my partner."

"No."

* * *

><p><em>Well, the chapter is finished. I feel kind of bad to end it like this but I really don't want you guys to know who the person on the photo is.<em>

_Please review and if you want you can guess who Sheena's future partner is._


End file.
